Naruto Uzumaki: The Phantom Apprentice
by Arno Uzumaki
Summary: When Naruto and team 7 returned from the wave mission, they met a group called the Mystic Trio, the leader of the group was interested in making Naruto his apprentice, how strong will Naruto become ? Includes stronger Naruto, NaruHina pairing, and three OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Arno: Hi there look this is my first fanfic so don't judge me okay pls ?**_

 _ **Naruto: How can we not ? You might do badly for all we know.**_

 _ **Arno: Hey what are you doing here ?**_

 _ **Naruto: Well this is your first time so I thought I would come by and give you some encouragement.**_

 _ **Arno: ... Well you are not doing a good job on that so can you let me just type this thing.**_

 _ **Naruto: Okay okay I'll let you do that and I'll go and see if you have any ramen in your kitchen (walks out of my room)**_

 _ **Arno: Well that was weird but I hope you enjoy this first chapter and show some support so I can continue**_.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Jutsu name

"Demon talking"

3 figures were walking towards the gates of Konoha, 2 men 1 woman, the first man has pale skin, short messy black hair, sky blue eyes, and a black and white traveling cloak and a sword strapped to his back.

The second man was tanned skin, brown short tidy hair, green eyes and a plain white cloak.

The woman had pale skin, long black hair, and black eyes, also has a white cloak.

"Hikari, Tsuki, look we're here" the brown haired man told the two in a exited tone. "No need to get so exited Doreiku, we don't know if the Hokage will accept us into the village" the women known as Tsuki said, "cmon Tsuki don't think negatively" Doreiku said. "I am not, I'm just saying that we need to think of a back up plan" Tsuki told him.

"We'll be fine, right Hikari ?" He asked the man known as Hikari. "We won't be kicked out guys, trust me okay ?" Hikari said while smiling at the two.

We reached the gate and the gate keepers were asleep one of them had drool coming out of his mouth. 'This is Konoha's security ?' Hikari thought with a sweat drop, "Ahem" Hikari coughed into his hand, the guards were still asleep.

"Hang on" Doreiku said and went to plug both of the guards noses

"Really Doreiku ?" Tsuki asked with a sweat drop. The guards then woke up trying to breath, then saw us "Umm you won't tell anyone about this won't you ?" one of them asked.

"We won't but we want to talk to the hokage." Hikari said

Hikari's POV:

Then 5 ANBU ninjas surrounded us with swords drawn. Tsuki and Doreiku were about to draw their weapons but I stopped them "Tsuki, Doreiku, stop we are not here to cause trouble" I said. They nodded, one of the ANBU asked "What is your business here ?" "We are here to speak to the hokage." I told the ANBU.

Said ANBU nodded and told us to follow him, "Wow this place looks nice." Doreiku said while we walked through Konoha "Hikari have you been here before ?" Tsuki asked me, "Yes once, 4 years ago but I didn't stay long" I said not wanting to talk about it.

We arrived in the hokage tower (A/N: I am not gonna describe everything so just look it up if you don't know what it looks like) and we were waiting for the secretary to let us in. I was standing while Tsuki and Doreiku were sitting on the couch.

Then someone bumped into me "Hey watch it dattebayo!" A blond boy in an orange jumpsuit and had a Konoha headband on his forehead along with a pink haired girl with a red dress, and a boy whose hair looks like a duck butt was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts "Naruto don't be rude, I'm very sorry for his behaviour" said a man with white hair, a mask that covers his face, his headband covering his left eye and a jonin uniform "It's alright I wasn't looking" I said "Hatake Kakashi the famous copy cat ninja, am I right ?"

"Yes you are correct and you are ?" Kakashi asked looking at me with his one eye "Nakada Hikari, also known as the Phantom Ninja" I replied,

"The Phantom Ninja ? I heard of you, it says in the bingo book that you are as fast as the wind and the best in nin tai and kenjutsu in all the Elemental Nations also says that you are the cause of the 'Iwa Kiri blood rain' 2 years ago" Kakashi said to me

3rd POV:

Everyone in the room had different thoughts:

Tsuki and Doreiku- 'Wow Hikari's battle with Iwa and Kiri is famous.

Naruto- 'A master of nin tai and kenjutsu he must be really strong and what is this 'blood rain' that Kakashi- sensei talked about.

Everyone else (A/N cause I'm lazy)

'He did that all that?'

"The hokage is ready to see you now" the secretary said, "Okay see ya around Kakashi-san" Hikari said while Hikari and his friends walked into the office.

There sat in chair behind the desk was Sarutobi Hiruzen the third hokage "Ah Hikari long time no see." Hiruzen said to Hikari with a smile "Hey there old man still kicking are you ?" Hikari joked with a grin.

"Yes sadly I am still needed, so what can I do for you and your friends ?" Hiruzen asked him "We would like to join the konoha and become leaf ninjas." Hikari said. "That can be done but why exactly do you want to join the leaf ?" Hiruzen asked the group

Hikari's POV

"We want to stay in one place and we thought here it would be nice" I said "Also us becoming Ninja so we will be able to make some money." Tsuki added "Yea and it will be fun" Doreiku said.

"Very well and also can I get your names ?" Hiruzen asked Tsuki and Doreiku "My name is Hamada Tsuki also known as the Phoenix Ninja" Tsuki told Hiruzen "And I am Matsui Doreiku also known as the Dragon Ninja" Doreiku told Hiruzen

"Okay then" Hiruzen said while taking something from his desk, he handed us three Konoha headbands "Welcome to Konoha"

 _ **Arno: There done I hoped you liked this chapter and if your curious on how will the trio end up then stay tuned.**_

 _ **Naruto: Well it wasn't so bad and you forgot when this was placed.**_

 _ **Arno: Oh yea by the way this took place after the wave mission so hope you don't get confused.**_

 _ **Naruto: Good thing I reminded you**_

 _ **Arno: Shut it Naruto or else I will get Sakura and tell her that you used your sexy Jutsu again.**_

 _ **Naruto:... I'll be good**_

 _ **Arno: Okay good well till next time**_


	2. Chapter 2 Life in Konoha

_**Arno: Hi all hope you will enjoy this chapter and HEY Naruto who else is with us today ?**_

 _ **Naruto: Well with a lot of convincing here with us today is Sakura-chan and Sasuke !**_

 _ **Sakura: Hello everyone nice to be here.**_

 _ **Sasuke: Hn why am I even here ?**_

 _ **Naruto: Because you had nothing else to do so don't complain.**_

 _ **Arno: And someone else is with us today**_

 _ **Everyone: there is ?**_

 _ **Arno: Yup give a warm welcome to Misaki!**_

 _ **Misaki: Hi everyone thanks for having me here**_

 _ **Naruto: Umm Arno what's her role in this ?**_

 _ **Arno: She will be in the story Naruto, so I hope you readers enjoy this chapter by the way the ages of the trio is... Hikari: 26, Tsuki: 24, and Doreiku: 26 so hoped that cleared it up enjoy.**_

 **Ch2. Life in Konoha**

"So where will we be living hokage-sama ?" Tsuki asked the hokage "There is an apartment complex with three separate rooms near the village gate, here are the keys." Hiruzen said while giving us the keys. "Also you three will be tested to see what rank you are." "Okay thanks old man." Hikari said with a grin.

Hiruzen grew a tick mark obviously annoyed with the nickname "Keep calling me that and I will have on D rank missions for the rest of your life Hikari." Hiruzen threatened "Okay okay sorry hokage-sama jeez can you take a joke ?" Hikari asked with a sheepish smile.

Hiruzen just sighs "I will have ANBU come and fetch you when it's time" he said "Thank you hokage-sama, we'll be ready" Tsuki said. "Good then you are dismissed" Hiruzen said to the three, "Hiruzen can I talk to you in private ?" Hikari asked the hokage he nodded and Tsuki and Doreiku walked out and closed the door behind them.

"That blond boy that I saw he looked like Minato tell me is he Minato's relative ?" Hikari asked Hiruzen and he looked at Hikari with a serious expression "I can tell you but you must promise not to tell anyone even Naruto" Hiruzen told him

Hikari nodded Hiruzen then yelled out "ANBU leave us" and four ANBU leaves the room "Yes Naruto is related to Minato, to be more precise he is his son" Hiruzen told Hikari "So you didn't tell the people to protect him but he can keep a secret" Hikari says to the old man "He is also the kyuubi jinchuuriki" Hiruzen added "oh I understand why you had to hide it from him" Hikari said to him thinking if the boy knew then it would break him "Yes but I will revel the truth when he is sixteen as it was Minato's last wish as it was to see him as a hero" Hiruzen said sadly and Hikari knew why he knew how badly the jinchuuriki were treated "What's he like ?" Hikari asked Hiruzen "I think you would want to get to know him yourself Hikari" replied the old man "That's not what I meant" I said Hiruzen just signed and said "He hasn't let the hate of the village get to him but he is determined to make the village recognise him and become hokage" Hikari smiled "Just like his father" Hikari stood up and said "Thank you for telling me this hokage-sama" while walking out "No problem" Hiruzen said now glaring at the pile of paper work on his desk 'Damn paper work' thought with hate.

Hikari walked out of the office with his two friends waiting for him "Shall we ?" Doreiku asks Hikari "You guys go on ahead, I want to go check something out" Hikari said to his friends "Are you sure ?" asks Tsuki "Yea I'll catch up with you later" Hikari replied as he walked to another direction "Do you think he's he okay ?" Doreiku asks Tsuki "He will be okay I hope" she replies not sure

 **Hikari's POV**

I was walking till I was on top of the hokage monument to be more precise on top of the head of the fourth hokage and saw the same blond boy Naruto sitting looking at the view of the village "Nice view isn't it" I said and he turned around

 **Naruto's POV**

I was staring at the village thinking of the guy that bumped into me 'That guy that Kakashi-sensei was talking to his he really that strong ? Maybe he can train me and then I'll be as strong as Sasuke-teme' I thought until I heard a voice behind me "Nice view isn't it" and I turned around and saw him what was his name again Hikari ? "Umm yeah" I said and he sat next to me while we watched the sun set "So what's on your mind kid ?" He asks me and I look and him "Umm well I was thinking back at gramps office..." I was saying until he cut me off "Wait he lets you call him gramps ?" and I nod and he says "Damn kid he must really like ya if he lets you call him that but continue" "well I was thinking about what Kakashi-sensai said about you being the best at nin tai and kenjutsu and thinking if it was true or not" I said while looking down

"Oh Kakashi is your sensei ? And well all that info on me is true believe it if you want" he said while getting up and about to walk off "See you around kid" he waved while his back was still turned but stopped and asked "And by the way the names Hikari Nakada, what's yours ?" I replied with a grin "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next hokage believe it !" He turned to me and smile.

"You know kid you remind me of the fourth hokage." I was shocked and was about to ask what he means by that until he disappeared with four words "See ya around Naruto" I was looking at the spot he disappeared and thought 'I reminded him of the fourth ?'

 **Hikari's POV**

I landed on top of the building next to the apartment complex where my friends and I were staying and I saw Tsuki decorating her apartment and Doreiku cleaning his. They both saw me "Where were you ?" Tsuki asks me with her hands on her hips "I was making a new friend" I said while shrugging my shoulders "Well good for you, and the apartment next to mine is yours so you have to clean it up" Doreiku said pointing to the dusty apartment "Okay then" Hikari said while doing a cross sign with his fingers "Shadow clone jutsu" and five clones poof into existence and started cleaning "Whoa" They both said at the same time "When did you learn that" Tsuki asked me "And can you teach that to us ?" Doreiku asked.

"I learned it last time I was here" I replied "And I'll teach it to you two when we have time so I'm gonna go and look around and get something to eat, I'll see you two later." Hikari said while walking aimlessly

"Wait Hikari I'm gonna go with you" Tsuki called after him "What ! You two are just gonna leave me here with this ?" Doreiku yelled with a anime pissed face "Yeah" me and Tsuki said with our backs turned and walked away with Doreiku crying anime style.

Me and Tsuki were walking the streets of the market and people were trying to sell us their products, but we kept walking until we came across a BBQ place and decided to eat there and talk while the meat cooked (A/N: like I said I won't describe anything) "So Hikari what were you doing here 4 years ago ?" Tsuki asked me curious "I came here to see Hiruzen and ask him about the kyuubi attack 12 years ago and paying respects to someone who thought me one of my strongest moves and the one who taught me to never give up one what you believe in" I said thinking of Minato-sensei.

"You mean the fourth hokage?" Tsuki asked me "Yeah" I replied "Are you gonna tell me or Doreiku about what you and the hokage were talking about or no ?" She asked me I simply shook my head in a no. She just sighs as she ate her steak and said "Typical of you Hikari" "Hey look I'll tell you when the time is right okay ?" I said to her "Yeah yeah" she replied not convinced I just pouted "You don't trust me ?" I asked her, she just replied with "I do but your so mysterious." "Well that's one of my charms" I say with a smirk "Which one the idiotic one ?" she replies with a playful smirk.

I cry anime style and think 'She's so mean' but I come out of it and we eat our meal in peace until I hear a familiar voice "Well well funny seeing you here" Tsuki and me turn our heads to see Kakashi Hatake and his genin team walk over to us "Is it okay if we eat with you ?" he asks us "Sure" Tsuki said and they sit across from us "Oh where are my manner this is my genin team, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi says to us "We met" Naruto and I say at the same time, we look at each other "Well as Kakashi said earlier today my name is Hikari Nakada and this is Tsuki Hamada" I said.

"So your staying in the village ?" Kakashi asks us "Huh where did you hear that ?" Tsuki asks, "Word fly's pretty fast here so I was wondering if it's true" Kakashi replied "Well to answer your question yeah we're staying and becoming leaf shinobi." I answered him and me and Tsuki stood up and began to leave "We will be leaving we have a lot to do see ya later" I said while leaving.

We arrived at the apartment complex and found Doreiku's door open with him passed out on the couch and snoring we just sweat drop "Well see you tomorrow Hikari" Tsuki said while going inside her apartment and closed the door behind her, I looked at Doreiku and went over to him and kicked him in the gut, he screamed in pain and fell of the couch "What the hell Hikari ?" he asked with an anime pissed face I just rolled my eyes and said "You fell asleep on the couch, your door was open and your a heavy sleeper I had to do it" "Oh umm thanks I guess" he replied looking a little sheepish "Good night Doreiku" I said while I closed his door and went into my apartment and went to bed and fell asleep thinking what tomorrow had in stored for him

 _ **Arno: And there done I hoped you enjoy this chap and comment if you want me to write more but the reason I wrote this was because I was bored.**_

 _ **Everyone:... Really you were bored ?**_

 _ **Arno: Well yea I had nothing else to do so I thought I would write this.**_

 _ **Misaki: Well okay but why am I not in this chap ?**_

 _ **Arno: You will make an appearance**_ soon so be patient well I'll see you all later.


	3. Authors Room

Arno: Damit Naruto I said not to eat all of the ramen but noooo you had to go and eat all of it.

Naruto: But I couldn't resist it, it's ramen.

Misaki: Arno-senpai ?

Arno: Yes Misaki ?

Umari: MISAKI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ?!

Arno: Oh umm hi Umari what are you doing here ?

Umari: I'm here to take my little sister home.

Misaki: But Umari-niisan I want to stay and Arno-senpai we have guests.

Arno: Huh of umm sorry i didn't see you there umm sorry this is not a chapter but I will update as soon as I can.

Misaki: Please niisan I want to stay I like it here and I like Naruto-kun he's cute.

Umari: Fine you can stay but I'll stay also to watch you Misaki.

Misaki: Yay :D

Naruto: Hey Arno who's paired with who ?

Arno: Well Naruto you're paired with Hinata and well the rest I'll leave that up to the readers.

Sasuke: Hn that doesn't seem fair to anyone.

Sakura: Yeah I agree.

Arno: Well I could always make Sakura yandere and Sasuke gay and paired with Lee

Sasuke: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! A YANDERE SAKURA IS BAD ENOUGH BUT I CANT HANDLE BEING PAIRED UP WITH YOUTH BOY.

Naruto: Wow Sasuke Uchiha losing his cool, I give you points Arno

Umari: Wait were did Misaki go ?

Misaki: I'm here niisan.

Arno: Misaki why do you have a sack with jewels ?

Misaki: Cause they're pretty and shiny.

Arno: Umm where did you get those jewels ?

*Knock on the door*

Arno opens the door to see cops

Arno: Can I help you officer ?

Cop: There was a robbery in the museum of jewels and we tracked the theif here we were wondering if you know anything about it ?

Arno: No sir nothing is that all ?

Cop: Yes that is all sorry for bothering you sir have a good day.

Arno closed the door and look around to see Misaki gone again

Arno: Now where is she ?

Misaki: Here I am Arno-senpai.

Umari: Misaki why do you have a garbage bag ?

Naruto: and why is it bloody ?

Misaki: It's because - oh a butterfly meow~~.

And Misaki chased after the butterfly

Umari: Misaki come back or I won't give you snacks

And Misaki came back

Misaki: Yes niisan.

Arno: Umari how old is Misaki ?

Umari: She is 16 but she has the mind of a child, so Misaki why do you have a garbage bag ?

Misaki: Cause I was hungry and I used the shiny rocks to buy chili dogs.

Everyone: WHAT ?!

Umari: What are you thinking?

Misaki: Why are you mad at Misaki? :(

Sasuke: Shh no need to be sad Misaki.

Sasuke comforts Misaki

Misaki: Thank you Ducky-kun

Naruto: HAHAHA DUCKY-KUN? HAHAHAHAH SUCKS TO BE YOU TEME.

Then Naruto pass out from lack of air

Sakura is crying in a corner

Sakura: Why doesn't Sasuke-kun ever do that with me ?

And Umari is strangling Arno

Umari: We wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't bring Misaki and me into this.

Misaki is crushing the life out of Sasuke with hugging.

Kakashi then appears at the door waving

Kakashi: Hi everyone

And Kakashi sees the scene in front of him and leaves

Arno: Wait !

Everyone even Naruto looks at Arno

Everyone: What ?

Arno: I remember I have someone visiting.

Umari: Who?

Harry styles then pops in

Harry: Me

Misaki: Oh Fu#£ no

Misaki takes out an AK47 and shoots him

Umari: please tell me that's not the one who you were expecting.

Arno: Not even close and to all Harry Style fans... Don't hate me.

Eva: Hi everyone and what's with Harry styles dead on your floor ?

Arno: Oh hi Eva and I don't know why he just popped up

Misaki: And I killed him now I'm gonna go and take his body to hell and sell it to the shinigami see you all later.

And she walked out of the room with Harry styles in a body bag

Umari: ... I don't even know what to say about that.

Everyone: Same

Arno: Okay now this is Eva so tell us about yourself

Eva: Well I am a evil witch and I worship Saiten.

Everyone: What!?

Then Eva floats and laughs in an evil voice

Eva:Hahahahahahhahahahahah

Umari runs out the door with Sakura

Naruto jumps out the window with Sasuke

Eva: But only on Tuesdays.

Arno: Umm okay well sorry you had to see that readers and see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 The Snake vs The Phantom

_**Arno: Hi there everyone welcome back to a new chapter. Now I am not going to put the test of the trio in this chapter cause I wanted to get to the good stuff.**_

 _ **Naruto: Hey what took you so long to update anyway ?**_

 _ **Sakura: Yeah what happened ?**_

 _ **Arno: Well I can't update so much cause of life and to see how many views I would get in this and it's not much but I'll keep going.**_

 _ **Misaki: Arno-senpai am I going to make an appearance in this chapter ?**_

 _ **Arno: Maybe or maybe not Misaki, we will see soon enough, anyway the pairing will be by my choice, also this takes place a few days after the trio's test and the day of the 2nd part Chunin exams, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter and if I can get 1k views then I'll continue this story, so see ya later.**_

 **Ch.3 The Snake vs The Phantom**

It's been a few days after the test and the trio have been called to the second part of the Chunin Exams.

 **Hikari's POV**

I was getting ready to head towards training ground 44 or other known as the forest of death, 'I wonder if Tsuki and Doreiku are there already ?' I thought as I look at myself in the mirror

I was wearing a pair of black ANBU pants with black boots, also wore a white shirt with a chain mail shirt under it and a black jacket unzipped with 3 white stripes going down my arm, and I had metal gauntlets on my hands, lastly I had my Konoha headband on my forehead.

'Looking good' I thought with a smirk, "Well time for me to head out." I said as I grabbed my sword 'Fantomu' and then vanished with a trail of black smoke leading out of the window.

10 minutes later

I arrived at the forest and looked at the training ground and said "I don't see why they call this the forest of death." "Well your welcome to find out" a female voice called out, I turn to see a woman with violet hair in a short ponytail with a mesh body suit and an orange mini skirt, and to top it of a tan overcoat standing on top of the fence. "And who might you be ?" I asked her with my arms crossed, "Names Anko Mitarashi and I'm the proctor of the 2nd part of the Chunin exams, and may I ask what your name is handsome ?" She asks while looking at me with a glint in her eyes.

"My name is Hikari Nakada and I was told by the hokage to go to the tower in the center of the forest." I told her, "So your the Phantom Ninja everyone is talking about ?" She asked, 'Geez does everyone here know about me ?' I thought "So you know of me ?" I asked her, "Ha know you ? I can't stop hearing about you and your team, they say your the one who killed an army of Kiri and Iwa nin." She said to me.

"Well look I just need to get to the tower, can you take me there ?" I asked her, just then a Chunin arrived panting "Anko there is something you have to see its important !" "What do you mean ?" Anko asked the Chunin, "The kusa genin team were found dead and one of them had their face removed." He said seriously, I was both surprised and confused, 'What is he doing here ?' I thought, "Go and tell the hokage that we have a code red, I'll look for that snake." Anko said with venom and jumped off into the forest, "Hey wait up." I yelled as I went after her,

I was jumping from branch to branch behind Anko, after a few minutes we stopped and she turned to me "Why are you follow me ?" She asked, "I can't let you go and kill yourself, I know who your talking about." I said to her. "Well well if it isn't my little student" a voice called out,

 **3rd POV**

Anko and Hikari were looking around to find the source of the voice, "It's been a long time Anko kuku." The voice said and walking out of the shadows was the snake sannin, Orochimaru. And he took a look at Hikari and laughed "And Hikari my how long has it been ?" "Not long enough apparently, what are you doing here ?" Hikari asked him with sword in hand, "I just came here to drop off a gift." He said with a twisted grin, "You gave someone the curse mark ?!" Anko asked in shock "Who did you give it to ?" "Well since you asked I'll tell you, Sasuke Uchiha." Orochimaru replied, "The Uchiha ? What's your game Orochimaru ?" Hikari asked him, "You will find out soon, now I will take my leave." Orochimaru said, "Like hell you will bastard" Anko yelled as she was about to attack him but Hikari stopped her. "What are you doing ?" she asked "Anko go and get backup I'll handle this." Hikari said not looking away from Orochimaru, "You can't take him on, he's a sannin, he will kill you." she said to him, "Don't worry I won't die, besides this isn't the first time he and I fought, right hebi-teme ?" He taunted the supposed pedophile,

Orochimaru scowled and replied "That was by sheer luck Nakada, this time you won't be so lucky." He then took out a sword from his mouth (A/N: that's just disgusting) "Anko go now." Hikari said to her while getting into a kenjutsu stance, "I hope you know what your doing Hikari, and if you come out of this alive you owe me a date." Anko said "We just met and you want me to take you on a date ?" Hikari asked in confusion.

"Well why not ? I'm sexy and single, so you better come out of this alive" she replied with a wink and left towards the tower. Hikari looks back at Orochimaru and says "Now shall we ?" "Yes we shall." He replied and the two jumped towards each other to strike. Their swords clashed and both shinobi were in a stalemate "You've kept yourself in shape Hikari" Orochimaru said pushing his sword hard, and both separated and Hikari went through several hand signs, "Well I couldn't let myself become soft, Fire style: dragon fireball" Hikari said and blew a huge fireball towards Orochimaru and hit, Hikari looks to see a burning log in the snake sannin's place 'Subusitution Jutsu ?' and he turned just in time to block a sword strike from the snake man, "Hey you have gotten good with the sword Orochi-teme, is it because of our last encounter ?" Hikari asked him.

Orochimaru growled "Yes and you will die for destroying my research" he then went threw hand signs of his own and yelled out "Shadow snake hands" and snakes burst out of his sleeves and were aiming for Hikari who disappeared in a trail of smoke, 'Where did he go' Orochimaru thought and felt a cold metal against his neck "So fast" he whispered and Hikari smirked "Yeah I'm not called the Phantom for nothing you know." And then Orochimaru threw a flash bomb and temporarily blinded Hikari, 'Dam flash bomb.' he thought trying to pinpoint the snake.

He then heard a hissing sound and jumped out of the way of a snake summon with Orochimaru on the head, "Orochimaru why did you summon me here ? You know I don't like to be summoned." The summon said to the sannin "I will give you sacrifices later Manda, but now just get rid of this pest" he said while pointing at Hikari, "So we're fighting with summons now are we ?" Hikari asked while he bit his thumb and did the necessary hand signs and slammed his hand on the floor "Summoning Jutsu" and smoke filled the snake sannin's vision 'He has a summon ?' he thought, as the smoke cleared he saw a giant grey fox with 5 tails, 'A fox summon ? I thought the contract was lost.' Orochimaru thought, "Hikari, what's going on ? It looks like you got yourself into trouble huh ?" The fox asked when he saw the snake and Orochimaru.

"Yeah I need your help with this Saito, hope you don't mind snakes." Hikari said with a grin, "Not at all, I was hoping for a fight after all." Saito said with the same grin. "Good I'll take on the teme and you take the snake." Hikari said while making a chakra sphere in his palm, Orochimaru's eyes widened 'Is that the...' he thought but was cut of with Hikari appearing in front of Orochimaru and trusting the sphere into his chest. "Rasengan !" Hikari yelled out and Orochimaru flew of the snakes head and into the tree.

'Damn I need to get out of here before the reinforcements arrive' he thought, "Well it's been good seeing you again Hikari, but I must take my leave kukuku." Orochimaru said while sinking to the ground. "Hey !" Hikari yelled as he tried to sense the snake sannin's chakra signature but was not able to find it. "Damn he got away." Hikari cursed and looked back to see the Manda disappear with a puff of smoke, and the fox looked at Hikari "He got away ?" The fox asked, "Yeah he's a slippery snake, thanks for the help Saito." Hikari said to him.

"No problem, I'll be taking my leave, take care of yourself Hikari." Saito said before returning to the summoning world,

"Hikari !" A voice yelled Hikari turned to see Anko along with the hokage, his friends and some ANBU following "Hikari are you okay ? where is Orochimaru ?" Hiruzen asked him while looking around, "I'm fine Hiruzen and Orochimaru got away but I was able to give him a run for his money." Hikari told him with a smirk, "It's good to see you were able to handle yourself against him, I will have ANBU searching the village for any signs of him." Hiruzen said while looking at the ANBU and one of them jumping of to commence the search.

He then turned back to look at Hikari "For now let's head back to the tower and see the progress of the genin teams." Hiruzen said, "Hai" everyone replied and they took of towards the tower.

5 minutes later

The group arrived at the tower and Hiruzen turned and said "There are rooms on the upper level where you can rest, there will be a gathering in a few with the teams that have passed this part of the exams, now if you will excuse me I have to go back to the hokage tower and deal with the bane of my existence." "And what would that be hokage-sama ?" Tsuki asked curiously, "Paperwork." Hiruzen said with venom, "You know Hiruzen there is a way to get past that." Hikari said with his arms crossed, the next thing he knows the hokage is shaking him furiously "YOU KNOW THE SECRET OF BEATING PAPERWORK ?! TELL ME TELL ME !" Hiruzen yelled out, "Okay okay jeez no need to get desperate" Hikari said recovering from the shaking, he just said one thing "shadow clones." Hiruzen just looked at him and walk passed him and fell to his knees and yelled out with his hands in the air "I'M A GOD DAM IDIOT !" and then hit his head against the floor making it crack, everyone tried not to laugh even the ANBU found this site amusing, (A/N: if there is an animation of this happening please send me a link in the comments) he then turn and shook Hikari's hand and was crying "I'm free I'm finally free" Hiruzen then took off with his new found freedom, laughing like a maniac the ANBU were questioning their leader's sanity and followed him leaving the trio and anko to themselves.

"Well that was the funniest thing I have ever seen thanks for and it's good to see you alive Hikari-kun now about that date." Anko said while licking her lips and winking at him.

In the background Tsuki was fuming 'Who does this bitch think she is, flirting with Hikari-kun, and a date ? What the hell ?' Tsuki thought while shooting a death glare at Anko, but Anko ignored it, "Sorry Anko I'm not looking for a one night stand." Hikari said, and Anko pouted "Aww come on I can show you a good time." Anko purred with a sexy smirk, 'Damn it how come Hikari gets so lucky.' Doreiku thought being depressed, Tsuki on the other hand was pissed 'I'M GONNA KILL THIS BITCH, THEN I'M GONNA PUT HER HEAD ON MY WALL AND USE HER BODY AS A RUG, IF THIS BITCH THINKS SHE CAN TAKE HIM FORM ME SHE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING !' she thought while giving of some killer intent (A/N: is that what it was called ?)

Hikari just shock his head "Sorry Anko the answer is still no." Hikari said then looked to see Tsuki with a pissed off look on her face, Anko noticed and looks at Tsuki and smirks "What's wrong ? Jealous that I'm pinning on your boyfriend ?" Anko says teasingly, Tsuki just glares at her and turns away with a huff and said "he's not my boyfriend." "Then why so jealous ?" Anko said with her arms crossed, "I am not jealous" Tsuki said her back still turned, Anko turned back to Hikari "Well I'll be going now, if you ever change your mind find me." She said with a wink and disappeared with a shushin, Doreiku then looked at Hikari with a look of disbelief "Dude what the hell a sexy women is trying to get in your pants and you reject her ?" He said before Tsuki punched him over the head "Shut up you pervert, atleast Hikari-kun is a gentleman unlike you." She said angrily, "Ow okay sor - wait a sec Hikari-kun ?" Doreiku asks while looking at her along with Hikari with a raised eyebrow, Tsuki realised what she just said and blushed a deep shade of red "Umm I'll see you guys later." She said before she left via fire shushin, Doreiku then looks at Hikari and says with a stupid grin "Seems like Tsuki has a crush on you." "Shut it Doreiku." Hikari said while walking towards the one of the rooms, "Okay then see ya tomorrow Hikari." Doreiku said while doing the same thing.

As soon as Hikari closed his door he thought with a smile 'Tsuki-chan likes me, maybe after the exams I'll ask her out.' and he got into bed and fell asleep.

 _ **Arno: Okay that's a wrap this is the longest chapter I wrote and my first fight scene hope it was okay.**_

 _ **Naruto: Well that's up to the readers and I don't think it's was that bad right Sasuke ?**_

 _ **Sasuke: Hn**_

 _ **Misaki: Sasuke don't be rude to Arno-senpai, he worked hard on this.**_

 _ **Arno: Thank you Misaki, now if you guys want me to add another oc into the story then go to my profile and message metheir name, abilities, looks, etc, and I'll pick one or two and I'll chapter on which ones I chose, so follow and share this story it helps and I'm aiming for 300 views I'll see you all next time Arno Uzumaki out.**_


	5. Chapter 4 The Student and the Pervert

_**Arno: Hi there readers, here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it and with us today is the main character of this story Hikari Nakada.**_

 _ **Hikari: Arno why am I here ?**_

 _ **Arno: Cause I wanted you to be here, so don't complain.**_

 _ **Misaki: Arno-senpai is he gonna be staying here with us ?**_

 _ **Naruto: Yea I'm wondering the same thing and where is Sasuke and Sakura-chan ?**_

 _ **Arno: Sasuke went out and Sakura just followed him, anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please comment on what you think and if we hit 1k views then I'll make a separate story on who the trio were before they became wandering ninjas, so share and comment, also the Chunin preliminary are the same as the conon and you know who won and who's fighting who, so I'll skip to the training and meeting, enjoy.**_

 **Ch.4 The Student and the Pervert**

 **Hikari's POV**

I was walking around the village while Tsuki and Doreiku were out on a B-ranked mission, I was walking towards a training ground until I heard voices "Naruto the reason I'm training Sasuke is because he has the sharingan and I am the most qualified to train him." Kakashi said talking to Naruto, I jumped up one of the trees concealing my chakra and listened. "But Kakashi-sensei, what about me I need training too, why can't you train both of us ?" Naruto asked him, "I am sorry Naruto but I don't have the time to train you, but don't worry I have someone else train you for the exams." He said to Naruto,

'He's playing favourites ? What an idiot, hmm Naruto has a lot of potential, even without the Kyuubi sealed in him, maybe I could train him.' I thought while looking at Naruto with interest. "Ah here he is now." I look to see a man with jonin uniform with a bandana and sunglasses, "AHHH it's the closest pervert." Naruto shouts while pointing at the man "Oh so you already met Ebisu, so I'll be leaving him to you Ebisu I'll be leaving now bye." Kakashi said leaving with a poof of smoke,

Then I heard Naruto arguing with Ebisu about being trained by a closet pervert, 'Maybe I should step in before this gets embarrassing for the both of them.' I thought as I jumped down the tree and into view. "Excuse me Ebisu was it ?" I asked and the two looked at me, "Hikari what are you doing here ?" Naruto asked me, and Ebisu looked at me, "So your the infamous Phantom ninja, what do you want ?" Ebisu asked, "I'm going to train the boy, you can go and do what you normally do." I said, Ebisu looked at me and asked "Why should I ?" "Because I think I have a better shot at teaching him than you, if you have a problem with that ?" I asked him with a scaring grin, "Umm not at all." Ebisu said with a hint of fear, "Okay good, now stay still Naruto" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder and used the shushin to leave the scene.

We appeared in a clearing with a waterfall and a sakura tree in the center, I turned to Naruto who was looking around, "Okay Naruto a quick question, do you know why i want to train you ?" I asked him and he shakes his head in a no. "Well I saw potential in you and that's without the Kyuubi and yes I know about him being sealed inside of you." I said as I saw the shocked look on his face, "Don't worry I know a difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll, unlike some people." I said whispering the last part, "But why would you want to train me ?" Naruto asked me, "Like I said I know your not the Kyuubi but it's warden, so back to the training, do you know the water walking exercise ?" I asked, and Naruto tilted his head, "Water walking exercise ?" He asked confused, I sweat dropped and thought 'Geez Kakashi what are you teaching your students ?' "Well looks like we have a lot of work to do, I heard you can use the shadow clone jutsu am I right ?" I asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded "Yeah I can make thousands of clones." He said with a proud grin, "Well then do you know the secret of the shadow clone jutsu ?" I asked him, "There is a secret ?" He asked, "Yes a shadow clone when dispelled the experience of the clone comes back to the original which is great for training." I said, "But you may get a major headache with the amount of clones you make." "So Hikari-sensei, what are we doing first ?" 'Hikari-sensei ? I like the sound of that.' "Okay first I want you to walk on water with your chakra, you know the tree walking exercise right ?" Naruto nods "It's like that but harder so get to it." I said with a mischief grin looking forward to see him fail.

10 minutes and 20 fails later

"Hahaha" I was laughing my ass of while Naruto was cursing and yelling at me "Stop laughing at me !" Naruto yelled while pointing at me, "Sorry I can't help it." I said while wiping tears from my eyes, "Okay Naruto come over here I need to take a look at something." Naruto walked to me, "Lift up your shirt and push some chakra to your seal." I ordered, and Naruto looked at me but did what he was told, the seal appeared, 'Looks like your work Minato-sensei,' I thought until i saw another seal. 'A five elements seal, Orochimaru your work obviously.' "Okay I found the problem of your chakra, there is a seal that is blocking the nine tails chakra." I told Naruto, he looked at me and asked, "Can you do anything about it ?" "I can unseal it but you might feel some discomfort." I said while going threw hand signs and put my hand over the seal.

"Five elements seal release" I whispered, I felt the chakra of the Kyuubi being released, I removed my hand and Naruto put his hands on his stomach in pain.

After a few minutes it looked like the pain subsided, "Okay Naruto I want you to use 10 shadow clones to do the water walking exercise." I ordered, Naruto nodded and did so and the clones got to work.

"Okay next we are gonna find out your elemental affinity." I said and I took out a piece of paper, Naruto looked confused "Elemental affinity ?"

I nodded "Yes every person's chakra has an affinity towards one of the five basic nature transformations. Affinity can at times be genetic, or at least common to a particular family, for example the Uchiha clan have an affinity towards the fire nature, all you have to do is pump this paper with your chakra and we will see what your element is." And I give Naruto the paper and he looks at it and back at me, "If you have fire then the paper will burn, wind the paper will split, earth it will turn to dust, lightning it will crumple, water then it will become soggy." He grins "Okay" and he concentrates on the paper and the paper split into two and one half crumpled, the other half burned to ash.

I looked surprised, "Well Naruto you have three affinities, that's rare, lucky you have me as a teacher." I said with my arms crossed, Naruto stared at me

"Really why ?" He asked, I just grin at him "Cause I can use all elements and sub elements, but that is for another time." I then gave him a evil grin, "Now make 60 shadow clones" He nodded and summoned the clones and they all stared at me, "Stop staring at me, okay I want you to split into groups of three except the original." I ordered.

 **Naruto's POV**

Hikari-sensei then took out some scrolls from his jacket, "Okay each group will learn different elemental ninjutsu, so group 1 will take wind, group 2 will take fire, group 3 will take lightning." He said and gave my clones the scrolls, "Okay now spread out and learn those techniques." The clones then went their separate ways, I look at Hikari-sensei "So sensei what about me ?" I asked him "The shadow clone jutsu doesn't work for physical training so that has to be all you, your going against a Hyuuga right ?" He asked, "Yea Neji Hyuuga I heard he's a protege." I answered, "Well I have fought against a Hyuuga before, so I can give you some tips but I don't have a taijutsu style to counter the gentle fist, but my advice is to keep a distance between you and him and use long range ninjutsu." I thought about it and it made sense.

"So now I will help you with your taijutsu style cause the be honest its terrible, so prepare yourself cause I'm not gonna go easy on you." He told me with a evil smirk, I was scared and one thought crossed my mind 'What did I get myself into ?'

2 weeks later

 **3rd POV**

"Sensei can I please take a break !?" Naruto asks Hikari standing upside down on a tree branch with weights on his arms and legs, under him is a lake which is boiling hot. "No Naruto you still have 2 minutes left." Hikari said while reading a book, "What's the point of this exercise ?" Naruto asks, "I told you Naruto this is for your chakra control and your endurance." He replied not looking up from his book.

"This is crazy !" Naruto yelled out, Hikari looked at him "Fine come down here, we need to go and meet someone soon." He closed his book and stood up, Naruto appeared beside him glaring but Hikari ignored it.

"So sensei who are we meeting ?" Naruto asks, "You'll see" Hikari replied walking toward the local hot springs, "What are we doing here sensei ?" Naruto asks and Hikari just points at a tree, he looks closely and see a white haired man with a pair of binoculars giggling.

"Damn perverted idiot." Hikari whispered drawing his sword, "Umm Hikari-sensei what are you doing ?" Naruto asked, he then threw his sword at the pervert and it landed next to the perverts head, but he didn't seem to notice, Hikari then appeared next to him and kicked him on the head sending him into the woman's side of the hot spring, "KYAA PERVERT !" Screams of the women and screams of pain from the man.

Hikari reappeared next to Naruto and he looked at Hikari with stars in his eyes, "Wow sensei what was that technique and when are you gonna teach me ?" He asked with excitement, "It's called the Hiraishin and I'll teach it to you when your ready and your not." Hikari replied sheathing his sword.

A few minutes later the white haired man crawled out the entrance all bruised up, "So did you learn your lesson Jiraiya ?" Hikari asked the man, and he just yelled at Hikari "What's your problem ?" "My problem is you peeping on women and using them for you so called "book"." Hikari replied, "It's research for your information" Jiraiya said crossing his arm, "Pfft yea right." Hikari laughed, "HEY hold on a minute." Naruto yelled out, both Hikari and Jiraiya looked at him and Naruto points at Jiraiya, "Just who are you ?" He asks, and Jiraiya smirks.

"I am one of the strongest ninjas across the elemental nations, women quiver at my feet and the sage of mount Myōboku, I am Jiraiya the Gallant." Jiraiya stood on top of a medium sized toad doing a weird pose. Naruto and Hikari sweat drop (A/N: sorry I don't know how it goes so don't judge) "Hikari-sensei please tell me this is not the person we are supposed to meet ?" Naruto asked Hikari, "I'm sorry Naruto as bad as he looks he is said person." Hikari replied disappointed, "So what are your names anyway ?" Jiraiya asked the two "My name is Hikari Nakada, and this is my student Naruto Uzumaki." Hikari introduced and Jiraiya looked at Naruto and back at him, "So you're the Phantom Ninja, the one who caused the Kiri-Iwa Blood rain." Jiraiya said with interest, "They got what they deserved." He replied darkly, "So what do you want from me ?" Jiraiya asked, Hikari turned to Naruto "Naruto go and get some lunch me and Jiraiya are gonna have a talk, when you come back he will help with your training." Naruto nodded and walked off,

Jiraiya then looked at me with a serious look, "So he's Minato's son ?" "Yes and he knows about the Kyuubi also, did Hiruzen tell you the situation ?" Hikari asked him, "Yes and we need to be prepared for anything Orochimaru throws at us." Jiraiya replied, Hikari nodded "Also about Naruto's training, what do you think of him have 2 summoning contacts ?" Hikari asked.

 _ **Arno: And done that took longer than I thought.**_

 _ **Naruto: So Hikari is training me ? Awesome! I bet I'm gonna be very strong.**_

 _ **Sasuke: Don't get your hopes up dope your still weak.**_

 _ **Naruto: TEME !**_

 _ **Misaki: Sasuke-kun don't anger Naruto-kun.**_

 _ **Arno: Okay any who hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want your OC added here just comment, and if this story gets 1k reads then there will be a prequel about the trio, like I said last chapter, also there Amy be strong language next chapter so look out for that, so hope you have a good week and Arno Uzumaki out.**_


	6. Authors room 2

Arno was sulking in a corner

Hikari: What's up with him ?

Eva: He's sad because he tried to gain the affection of his crush but failed.

Naruto: Wow Arno is kinda pathetic to take this seriously.

Umari: No kidding I saw him eat four tubes of ice cream while watching soap operas.

Misaki: Will Arno-senpai be alright ?

Hikari: I don't know Misaki, this looks serious.

Eva: I have an idea !

*Eva leaves the room*

Umari: What do you think it is ?

Hikari: No idea, I just hope it's enough to get Arno out of his depression.

*Eva returns with 50 boxes of pocky*

Eva: Ta-da ! Arno-kun loves pocky, so with enough of this, he'll be himself again.

Hikari: Umm Eva-san where did you get this much pocky ?

Eva: That is a secret.

Arno then takes a box of pocky and starts to eat it.

Arno: Thanks Eva-chan.

Misaki: Yay Arno-senpai is back to normal.

Umari: What a relief, I didn't want to hear you whining anymore.

Arno: Oh ha ha, glad to know you care Umari, anyway back to business, to the readers I haven't updated in a while because I'm working on a new story so be on the lookout for that.

*Knock on the door*

Arno: Huh I wasn't expecting anybody.

*Arno opens the door to see Tsuki Hamada*

Hikari: Tsuki ? what are you doing here ?

Tsuki: Well I was bored and thought I would come by and see what's going on.

Misaki: Yay a new friend, Arno-senpai can she stay please ?

Arno: Well I was planning to anyway.

Hikari: Tsuki where is Doreiku ?

Tsuki: I don't know last time I saw him he challenged an Akamichi to a eating contest.

Hikari: ... How can he be that idiotic ?

Tsuki: It was his choice I just left him there.

Umari: Guys Misaki is gone... Again !

Arno: How can you lose her ?!

Umari: I don't know we have to find her before she does something.

*Misaki appeared with a tiger cub*

Misaki: I'm right here nee-chan.

Umari: Misaki where did you get that baby tiger ?

Misaki: I found him, isn't he the cutest ?

*Eva barges in yelling and screaming while waving her arm*

Eva: THERES A TIGER IN THE LIVING ROOM AND IT TRIED TO KILL ME !

Arno: WHAT !?

Umari: MISAKI GIVE THE MAMA HER BABY BACK NOW.

Misaki: Aww do I have to ?

All: YES !

*In the background Hikari and Tsuki were watching in amusement*

Tsuki: This isn't normal.

Hikari: No but where's the fun in normal ?

Tsuki: True that.

Hikari: Well while Arno is dealing with the problem.

Arno: AHHH ITS TRYING TO BIT MY ARM OFF !

Hikari: ... Anyway I'll see you all next time.


	7. Chapter 5 The Chunin Exams Finals

_**Arno: Heyo welcome to another chapter and I hope you are enjoying this story.**_

 _ **Umari: Arno have you seen Misaki ?**_

 _ **Arno: No I haven't, I thought she was with you.**_

 _ **Hikari: Hey guys have you seen my sword ? I was sharpening it and I turned around and when I turned back it disappeared.**_

 _ **Sakura: AAAAHHHH ! MISAKI IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT.**_

 _ **Misaki: NO WAY HARUNO, NO ONE CALLS ME A BITCH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT !**_

 _ **Misaki was chasing Sakura swinging Hikari's sword.**_

 _ **The three people watching sweat drop.**_

 _ **Arno: Umari, can you get your sister under control.**_

 _ **Umari: *sigh* fine hang on.**_

 _ **Umari runs after Misaki**_

 _ **Arno: Well that was weird, anyway the reason it took me so long to update was because I have been working on other things which I won't spoil and also I have college to deal with, so hope you enjoy this chapter see ya.**_

 **Chapter 5 The Chunin Finals**

 **3rd POV**

The day of the Chunin Exam Finals have finally arrived, the stadium was filling up, and the audience were itching to see the matches that were about to transpire today.

On the arena were the contestants, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Temari, Kankoru, and Gaara. The ones that were missing were Naruto, Sasuke, and Dosu, (A/N well we all know what happened to him).

In the stands Sakura was looking for her teammates, "Where are Naruto and Sasuke-kun ?" She asked herself, "Hey Sakura !" She turned to see team 10 and 8 with their sensei's walking towards her, "Oh hi guys." She replied disappointed, "What's wrong Sakura your teammates aren't here yet ?" Ino asked while looking at the arena, "No and I'm worried they will be disqualified for being late, I blame Kakashi-sensei." She said while crossing her arms, Choji while eating his chips replied "Don't worry *munch munch* Sakura they'll be here." "Yeah no way Naruto would miss something like this." Kiba said with a grin.

"Oh don't worry Naruto wouldn't chicken out on this." A voice said behind them, they turned and saw Hikari, Tsuki, and Doreiku, standing behind them, (A/N Tsuki is wearing the outfit Haku had plus a katana on her back, while Doreiku is wearing a simple jonin uniform).

Asuma just raised an eyebrow "And how would you know that ?" He asked, Hikari just chuckled "Well I know because I trained him.

Hikari then asked the jounin "Hey wheres Kakashi and Sasuke ?" They just sigh "Kakashi is known for his tardiness and seems he passed it on to Sasuke." Hikari just shakes his head, "I'll be right back" then he used Hiraishin to find the late duo.

The jounin were shocked and the genin were amazed "Kurenai-sensei isn't that the jutsu of the fourth hokage ?" Kiba asked, and she just nodded her head.

30 seconds later Hikari returned with a shocked Kakashi and a ever stoic Sasuke, "H-How do you know that jutsu ?" Kakashi asked Hikari just shrugged "I'll tell you later" he replied.

He turned to see see swarmed by Ino and Sakura 'Damn fan girls' "Sasuke you might wanna get down there the finals are gonna start." He just turned to Hikari and nods his head and jumps down with the rest of the contestants.

"The Chunin Exam Finals are about to begin, all competitors except Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga leave the arena." He called and they did Neji and the proctor were the only ones there all that was missing was a blond Uzumaki, "If Naruto Uzumaki doesn't show then he will be disqualified." The proctor said.

Then the sky was turning grey and thunder was booming Hikari just smirked, thunder then struck the floor a few feet in front of Neji.

The thunder let up and in the spot was Naruto in new clothes, he wore a dark orange shirt under a black jacket with the kanji 'kitsune' on the right arm, and had black ANBU pants with shinobi sandles, lastly his headband cloth was black.

Naruto looked around and grinned at the reaction, "Am I late Proctor-san ?" The proctor just shook his head "No your just in time." Neji was looking at the Uzumaki in interest, in the crowd the rookie nine and their sensei were surprised and shocked by Naruto's entrance and his new look.

"Wow Naruto is really rocking that new look of his." Kiba said with a grin "No kidding and that entrance of his is awesome." Ino said, Kakashi looked at Hikari "You trained Naruto ?" He asked and Hikari just shrugged "I had to, you were showing favouritism to the Uchiha, which I think Minato-sensei would be very disappointed in you Kakashi." Kakashi wanted to deny it, but he knew it was true.

Naruto and Neji were glaring at each other, waiting for the proctor to start the match, "You will pay for what you did to Hinata-chan." Naruto said and Neji just scoffed "She was fated to lose to me, as are you today." He replied in a cold tone, the proctor then asked "Are both fighters ready ?" They just nodded in confirmation, everybody could feel the tension building up.

"START !" the proctor shouted and jumped back to safety, Naruto then went through several hand signs "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu." Naruto yelled and blew a huge fireball shaped as a dragon aiming for the Hyuuga, Neji was surprised to see a B-ranked jutsu and he jumped back before it could hit him, Naruto then appeared behind Neji delivering a axe kick to his back 'How is he so fast ?' Neji thought in confusion.

In the stands

Kakashi was surprised to see his student progress so much so fast, he turned to Hikari "What did you teach Naruto ?" He asked "I taught him a few jutsus, but it wasn't just me Jiraiya helped in his training also." Hikari replied without looking at him.

The group looked at Hikari in disbelief, Jiraiya of the Sannin trained Naruto ? How strong did he get ? Hikari just looked at them and chuckled, "If you want to know how strong he is then keep watching." They turned to see who was winning they were surprised, especially Neji's teammate Tenten, that Neji used his ultimate defence.

In the arena

Neji was desperate enough to use his rotation 'How is he doing this ? He is a dead last.' Neji thought while trying to get in close and hit Naruto, Naruto was thinking of a way to get past Neji's defence 'Okay so it's a spiralling dome so I can't go under even with a smoke screen his byakugan can see through it so maybe if I run around and unravel it, it could work.' he then casted a jutsu, "Wind style: Air drilling bullet." He said as he shot an air bullet at Neji.

Neji saw it coming 'Pathetic.' "Rotation" he shouted and a dome of spiralling chakra formed around him protecting him for the attack, Naruto then used his new speed to run around the dome counter clockwise, Neji was confused about the blonds action, 'What is he doing ? He can't get past my ultimate defence.' Neji thought confused, until he felt the dome wavering 'Yes my plan is working' Naruto thought with a grin

In the stands Hikari grinned at his student's genius, "Umm what's Naruto-kun doing ?" A timid voice asked, Hikari turned to see Hinata Hyuuga, "It looks like Naruto is trying to unravel the Rotation using speed." Kurenai answered. "Come on Naruto ! Take him down !" Kiba yelled, Tsuki looked at Hikari "What kind of training did you give him ?" She asked him, and he just smirked "The hardest me and Jiraiya think he could handle." He replied.

Back to the fight

Naruto then used his speed to punch Neji through the dome, the audience gasped to see Neji flying out of the dome into the wall, Naruto then appeared in front of him "Look Neji I was told about what your father did for the Hyuuga main branch, but that doesn't mean you should blame them, and you shouldn't take your anger out on people who had no part of it like Hinata-chan." Naruto said to Neji.

Neji then looked at Naruto "What would you know ? You don't know what it's like to have a seal that can never be removed." He said and he removed his head band and pointed at his caged bird seal, Naruto just gave a sad smile "Actually Neji I do, maybe one day I'll tell you." Naruto then turned to the proctor, "Proctor-san this match is over." The proctor nodded "The Winner is Naruto Uzumaki !" He shouted and the audience started to cheer for him.

In the stands the rookie genin were cheering the loudest "YEAH ! THATS MY TEAMMATE DOWN THERE !" Sakura shouted and was shaking Ino, "YEAH WAY TO GO NARUTO !" Kiba yelled and Sasuke had a smile on his face 'Good job dope' he thought.

The jounin were looking at Naruto impressed while Hikari had a look of pride "You did well Naruto, you did well." In the booth where the hokage and kazekage were, Hiruzen was smiling, proud of Naruto's progress "That boy has potential to be a great ninja hokage-dono." The Kazekage said "Indeed he does Kazekage-dono." Hiruzen replies and looks at the kazekage with a suspicious stare.

As Naruto walks towards the rest of the rookies he's greeted with a pat on the back from Hikari, "You did well Naruto." Hikari said with a smile "You really showed him that your no longer a dead last." Naruto just gave him his foxy grins, Sakura walks up to him and noticed something "Naruto have you gotten taller ?" She asked him, the others looked closely and realised she was right he was an inch taller than Kiba "Troublesome blonde" Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"The match Shikamaru Nara vs Temari of the sand is about to start." The proctor called out, "Maybe I should just forfeit." Shikamaru whispered but Naruto heard him and pushed him of the stands and landed head first on the arena.

"Don't be a lazy ass Shikamaru." Naruto shouted.

Shikamaru just glared at him then he turned to face his opponent, "Are both fighters ready ?" The proctor asked they both nodded, "Okay then, START !" He shouted and jumped away.

(Same as manga)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ?!" Ino yelled looking pissed off, Choji was eating chips and turned to Ino "That's just how he his Ino, you can't change that." He said with his mouth full, Hikari was looking both interested and disappointed "He really is a Nara." He said with a sweat drop, Tsuki and Doreiku just nodded in agreement.

The proctor sweat dropped at the performance and the audience was booing at the Nara while he walked towards the stands, "The match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the sand is about start" the proctor called out and both ninjas jumped from the stands to the arena, "Are both fighters ready ?" The proctor asked and Sasuke nodded while Gaara was staring at the Uchiha, the proctor then started the match "START" he yelled and jumped back.

Sasuke threw 3 shurikens at Gaara and his sand took form of a wall to stop the incoming projectiles, the sand then shot towards Sasuke, he dodges the sand and the sand chases after him then Sasuke went through hand signs "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" and he shot the fire ball at Gaara.

Gaara's sand then formed a shell around him and protected him from the fireball and the sand took a chunk of earth and threw it at Sasuke, smoke covered the area where Sasuke was then there was a sound of chirping birds.

Hikari turned to Kakashi "You taught him that jutsu ?" He asked with narrowed eyes, Naruto looked at his sensei in confusion "Hikari-sensei what kind of jutsu is that ?" "That jutsu Naruto is an A-rank assassination jutsu, and is not supposed to be taught to a genin." He told Naruto and is looking a Kakashi.

Naruto looked at his other sensei "What is this jutsu called ?" He asked and Kakashi answered "I named this jutsu after the fact that it makes the sound of a thousand birds.

Sasuke ran out of the smoke with his right hand covered in electricity, "Chidori" Sasuke yelled out and stabbed the egg of sand, the sand, the sand siblings gasped "Gaara's ultimate defence has be compromised ? How ?" Kankoru asked and Temari was stunned.

Inside the egg Gaara had this feeling of liquid going down his arm, "What is this ?" He asked himself then he realised what it was "Blood ? ITS MY BLOOD" Gaara yelled from inside his egg.

Then people started to fall asleep, the jonin and the trio notice and dispelled the genjutsu, "Looks like the invasion has started." Doreiku said taking his flail from his back, "Yeah it seems that way, you guys ready ?" Tsuki asked the guys as she unsheathed her sword, they both look at Hikari whose eyes were closed and his sword out and ready, his chakra started to become dense and the air around him started to freeze, his eyes opened to see them pure white and glowing and he smirked "Let's do this."

 _ **Arno: Well then let the invasion begin and what you saw in the end was a portion of Hikari's true power and hopes you enjoy this chapter, comment and favourite if you want.**_

 _ **Eva: Arno-kun Misaki is stealing Naruto's ramen.**_

 _ **Arno: WHAT !? WE CANT LET THAT HAPPEN IF NARUTO FINDS OUT THEN THEY'LL DESTROY THE HOUSE.**_

 _ **Eva: Well you're on your own, I'm going to the mall with Sakura and Tsuki, bye.**_

 _ **Arno: SHIT !**_

 _ **Naruto: MISAKI GET BACK HERE !**_

 _ **Arno: Well I have a huge mess to clean up anyway I'm working on multiple projects so I won't be updating so much so I'll be seeing you all next time. HIKARI GET YOUR ASS IN HERE.**_


	8. Chapter 6 Battle of the Hokages

_**Arno: Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter, and if you haven't seen it I started publishing this story on so check that out**_

 _ **Misaki: But Arno-senpai are you going to be able to on two separate sites ?**_

 _ **Arno: Well I will it's not hard, writing the chapters for this is hard.**_

 _ **Eva: Arno-kun there's an Itachi Uchiha here to see you.**_

 _ **Arno: Itachi what's he doing here ?**_

 _ **Itachi: I have come for your pocky. *Draws sword***_

 _ **Arno: YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY POCKY ! *Draws sword and battle axe***_

 _ **Sakura: Arno-san just give it to him, it's just pocky.**_

 _ ***Itachi and Arno gave Sakura a look promising death***_

 _ **Sakura: Umm... I just remembered I have to go shopping with Ino bye.**_

 _ ***Sakura ran screaming bloody murder***_

 _ **Arno: Okay now I will write this thing and Itachi if you go near my pocky I will put you in a genjutsu so horrifying that it makes Tsukiyomi look like a paradise.**_

 _ **Itachi: You have won this day Arno but mark my words, your pocky will be mine and while you're tied up I will eat them slowly.**_

 _ ***Itachi does the moon walk towards the door, opening and slamming the door***_

 _ **Arno: That was weird, Okay then now to get this chapter done.**_

Chapter.6 The Invasion: Battle of The Hokages.

The invasion was in full swing, Orochimaru who was disguised as the kazekage trapped the hokage in a barrier, and most leaf ninjas were fighting both sand and sound ninjas.

Temari and Kankoru took their little brother out of the fight, while Sasuke gave chase.

Kakashi was fighting with the trio until Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru arrived, "Kakashi-sensei Sasuke went after Gaara, what do we do?" Naruto asks, "Naruto, you Sakura and Shikamaru will go after Sasuke and give him support." Kakashi said going threw hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu" and slams his hand on the ground, summoning Pakkun "Pakkun here will lead you to him." Kakashi said stabbing another sound nin.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" Naruto and Sakura said while Shikamaru just grumbled "Troublesome" and they left with the ninja-dog, Tsuki then asked Kakashi and Hikari "Do you think a bunch of genin and a ninja dog can take on a rampaging jinchuuriki ?" "Don't worry Tsuki-chan, they'll be fine, I have faith that they won't fail." Hikari said cutting down 4 sand nins.

He then looked at the kage booth and saw the barrier and sensed 2 strong chakra's coming from the inside "Hiruzen seems like he's having a hard time with Orochimaru." Hikari said "I gotta go help him." "You can't that barrier is keeping anyone out." Kakashi said, "And we're having a hard time as it is." Doreiku said using a earth jutsu to crush the enemy.

Hikari looked around and an idea came to him "Hey guys I have an idea." Hikari said to the three, Tsuki and Doreiku were looking at him confused and then their eyes widened, "No Hikari you can't use that." Doreiku exclaimed, "He's right Hikari-kun, you haven't mastered that power yet, we don't know what it'll do to you." Tsuki said worried, Kakashi was looking at them confused.

"What are you talking about ?" He asked them, "I'll explain later Kakashi, but for now I have to do this." Hikari told Kakashi and turned to his teammates, "I'll be fine guys don't worry." And before they could argue time then started to slow down.

Hikari then looked around to see everything and everyone stuck in time, his white eyes started to glow brighter and his body felt lighter.

'This isn't getting any easier' Hikari thought as he felt like he was about to pass out, Hikari took a deep breath and started to run at unimaginable speeds taking out the enemy ninjas and rescuing civilians.

He then stopped in front of the barrier and took a look at it "The Four Violet Flame Formation huh (Is that the name if not let me know)." Hikari said to himself with his hand on his chin, 'I think I can break through this if I was fast enough.' Hikari thought.

He then started to run around the stadium multiple times gaining more speed, 'I hope this is enough.' and then he shot through the barrier unharmed, time started again as he landed next to Hiruzen who was in battle armour facing Orochimaru along with a reanimated Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, the First and Second Hokages.

"Looks like I came right on time Hiruzen." Hikari said panting as his eyes turned back to normal, and the four ninjas looked at him in shock and surprise.

"How did you get in here Nakada it's impossible to get past this barrier." Orochimaru said with narrowed eyes, "Nothing is impossible with speed Orochimaru." Hikari replied with a smug grin.

"I see." Tobirama started "So you used pure speed to break through the barrier." Hikari just nodded as he pulled out his sword.

"So Hiruzen you take on your student and I take on the previous hokages ?" Hikari asked casually and Hiruzen looks at him like he lost his mind. "Hikari you can't take them on your own, the Shodaime has wood style, and Nidaime is a master of water style." Hiruzen warned.

Hikari just rolls his eyes "Sarutobi, you're not the only one who can use multiple elemental ninjutsu." He said and his eyes turned white again but in addition of lightning marks forming around his eyes.

 **In an Unknown place**

A hooded figure was walking through a blizzard on top of a snowy mountain but stopped as he felt a tingling sensation up his spine, under his hood he smirked and looked up to show his white eyes glowing with excitement.

"So Nakada, you're finally using the power I gave you." He said in a cold voice that could give Orochimaru nightmares for weeks.

 **Back in Konoha**

Hikari felt tingly but shook it off, "So shall we get this party started ?" Hikari said with a excited smile while he pumped chakra to his sword.

Orochimaru just returned the gesture with a creepy smile, "Yes let's" then he made a hand sign and the Shodaime weaved through hand signs of his own, "Forgive me for this" he said and then shouted "Wood style: Deep Forest Emergence." And trees started to grow at a rapid rate.

"Scatter!" Sarutobi yelled and he and Hikari jumped out of the way, 'So this is the power of the first hokage.' Hikari thought, and the Nidaime appeared behind him with a water whip in hand "Behind you" he called and Hikari channelled lightning chakra through his sword and the whip wrapped around the sword shocking the undead hokage literally.

"Wood Style: Wood Dragon." The Shodaime shouted as a wood dragon shot toward Hikari, Hikari dodged the wood dragon, going through hand signs of his own "Fire Style: grand fireball jutsu." Shooting a large fire ball covering the Shodaime.

"You cannot destroy us like that." The Nidiame said as he tries to hit Hikari, with a water dragon "What do you mean ?" Hikari asked as he dodges the attack, "You have to seal us using sealing jutsu." The Nidaime replied, "My brother is correct." The Shodaime agreed looking like the fireball had not harmed him.

 **With Hiruzen**

Hiruzen and Orochimaru were trading jutsu after jutsu, "You have gotten slow old man." Orochimaru said while trying to slice Hiruzen with his Kusanagi sword.

Hiruzen who was panting, "I may be old, but I will not allow you to destroy the leaf village." He said and he launched a water bullet at Orochimaru, but Orochimaru uses an earth jutsu to shield himself.

Hiruzen then bites his thumb and slams his hand on the floor "Summoning Jutsu." And smoke covered the area and as the smoke cleared, the monkey king Enma.

Enma looks at Orochimaru with narrowed eyes, "So Hiruzen you finally decided to correct your mistake ?" Enma asked, "Yes I have old friend, now transform." Hiruzen shouts and Enma turns into a black staff with yellow on the edges.

"Now Orochimaru for the sake of the village I will take you down." Hiruzen said looking determined and Orochimaru just smirks "I'd like to see you try sensei." He replied.

 **With Hikar** i

Hikari was trying to remember if he had some sealing jutsu in his arsenal, while he was dodging attacks from the undead hokages.

'Maybe a Magnet release: Rasengan.' Hikari thought 'But I have to keep them still for me to do it.' he then jumped to evade a punch from the Shodaime's Wood Golem "Hikari I hope you have a plan." The Shodaime said, "I do but I need time to do it." Hikari replied then he formed a single hand sign "Shadow clone jutsu." And multiple shadow clones appeared beside Hikari "You know the plan." He told them and the clones nodded and scattered.

The two undead Hokages then shot towards Hikari, but Hikari smirked and time slowed and Hikari got behind the two and went through various hand signs, 'I hope I have enough chakra for this and the rasengan.' Hikari thought.

The two hokages found themselves in the same spot that Hikari moved from, they looked back to see Hikari with his hands up and covered with electricity, "Sorry about this but Lightning release : ULTIMATE IONIC STORM." He shouted and he threw his hands down and lightning struck the undead.

Hikari was starting to feel weak, 'Damn this jutsu is draining all of my chakra, need to end this now.' And he sensed his clones were ready to attack, Hikari stopped the jutsu and saw the hokages were not moving but twitching.

"NOW!" Hikari yelled and his clones appeared beside them with rasengans in each hand, "Magnet release: Rasengan barrage." The clones yelled and thrusted the Rasengans to the hokages sealing them, and then they were encased in crystals, behind the crystals was another clone who was smirking "Crystal release: Gem Encasement." He said and poofed out of existence.

Hikari fell to his knees panting, "That took so much, but I have to help Hiruzen." Hikari said and jumped the direction of where Hiruzen was battling Orochimaru.

 **With Hiruzen**

Hiruzen and Orochimaru were both panting, and low on chakra.

"You won't leave this place alive sensei." Orochimaru said, and Hiruzen thought this was the end until he heard a voice scream out " **CHAKRA DESTRUCTION JUTSU**." and Hikari appeared in front of Orochimaru holding his arms while Orochimaru screamed in agony, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ARMS ?!" Orochimaru yelled and Hikari just smirked "Taking away your Jutsus." Hikari replied, as Hikari let go he jumped to Hiruzen's side checking him for serious injuries.

Orochimaru was enraged "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS NAKADA, I SWEAR IT." And he turned to the one of the barrier holders, "We're retreating." He told him and the man nodded his head and broke the jutsu and the barrier fell and retreated.

Hikari then looked at Hiruzen just sighed, "Come on old man we have a mess to clean, I wonder how Naruto is doing against Gaara ?" He said and lifted the old hokage by the arms and walked towards the medics.

 _ **Arno: And done, wow that took so long to write any way hope you enjoyed it and if your wondering right now 'Who is that man that had the same eyes as Hikari ?' well that will be revealed another time.**_

 _ **Naruto: Aww no screen time for me.**_

 _ **Arno: Don't worry Naruto next chapter you will be facing against Gaara.**_

 _ **Sasuke: And me ?**_

 _ **Arno:... You will be on the sidelines, okay then I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all later**_.


	9. Mystic Trio Info

The Mystic Trio

Hikari Nakada

Aka: Phantom Ninja, Speed Demon, and Elemental Avenger.

Weapons: Sword

Elemental affinities: Fire, Wind Lightning, Earth, Water, Storm, Steam, Lava, Ice, Scorch, Wood, Magnet, Crystal, Swift, Particle, Yin, Yang, Yin and Yang.

Rank: S

Summons: Eagle and Fox.

Tsuki Hamada

Aka: The Phoenix Ninja, and Flame Mistress.

Weapons: Sword, and Battle Fans.

Elemental affinities: Fire, Scorch, Wind.

Rank: S

Summons: Phoenix

Doreiku Matsui

Aka: The Dragon Ninja, The Earth Shaker, and Lava Demon

Weapons: Flail, Iron Gauntlets.

Rank: S

Summons: Dragon.

 _ **Arno: Hi this is just so you know the stats of the trio and their names across the elemental nations. And about Hikari's affinities, yes I made him with all of those affinities, but the yin and yang will be later in the story, and he and Naruto will become stronger down the line, so hope you are enlightened and I'll see ya later**_


	10. Chapter 7 The Jinchuuriki Showdown

_**Arno: Heyo I'm back with another chapter and this time it's Naruto vs Gaara.**_

 _ ***Eva barges in.***_

 _ **Eva: ARNO MISAKI IS AT IT AGAIN.**_

 _ **Arno: WHAT?! WHAT DID SHE DO NOW.**_

 _ **Eva: She ate Sasuke's lunch.**_

 _ **Arno: ... Eva that's not an emergency.**_

 _ ***Fireball comes through the floor***_

 _ **Sasuke: MISAKI GET BACK HERE NOW!**_

 _ **Arno: Oh right I forgot he's emo, OK then before that, here's what's happening, I am having trouble with school so I can't update as much, but I and thinking of pairing for the rest of the cast so comment please, and let's do this.**_

 **Ch.7 The Jinchuuriki Showdown**

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru were following Pakkun through the forest trying to catch up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke is near." Pakkun called out without looking back at the three, "This is as far as you go." A voice called out, the four stop to see Kankoru with his puppet, "Get out of our way puppeteer, we don't have anytime to deal with you." Naruto said, and Kankoru just smirked.

"Well to bad" said Kankoru, and the puppet shot towards them, then a swarm of termites came out of nowhere and started eating the puppet, "What the?" Kankoru looked confused and pulled the puppet back, Shino then landed next to Naruto "Don't worry Naruto-san I will handle this, you and the rest go help Sasuke." Shino said.

Naruto grinned and gave Shino a thumbs up "Thanks Shino I owe you one." And Shino just pushed up his glasses, "It's no need Naruto-san I was supposed to fight him anyway."

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru follow Pakkun as he takes of again further into the forest and Shino looks at the sand genin, "I have to fight you why? because it is what's right." Shino said and Kankuro growls and pulled the chakra stings of his puppets and it stands ready to fight.

With Naruto

The group of four arrived just as monstrous Gaara throws Sasuke into a tree, "You're pathetic, come on give me a real challenge." Gaara shouted as he was about to crush Sasuke.

Naruto appeared in front of Gaara kicking him, sending him flying, "You okay teme?" Naruto asked as he lands next to Sasuke and sees the curse mark spreading.

Sakura and Shikamaru were making their way towards them, but was stopped by a strong gust of wind from Temari, "Stop right there." She yelled out, Shikamaru turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, go to Naruto and Sasuke and help them I'll deal with her." Shikamaru said and Sakura looked at him worried, "Will you be OK?" She asks, "It's troublesome, but it has to be done." Shikamaru replies and Sakura nods and leaves with Pakkun.

"I want a rematch." Temari demands and Shikamaru just stares at her.

"If I remember correctly, you won that match." Shikamaru stated and Temari gritted her teeth.

"You forfeit, that doesn't make it a win." Temari yells and she opens her big fan and swings it at him "Wind Style: Gust Wave." And gust of wind shot towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumps out of the way just as the jutsu hits the tree, "Wind style, why did it have to be wind style." Shikamaru whispered "Troublesome."

Naruto was thinking of a way to fight Gaara and land a hit on him, 'Damn it what am I going to do ?' " **Naruto** " 'Huh ?' Naruto then finds himself in his mind in front of the cage that hold the Kyuubi.

"What do you want fox, I'm trying to stop a rampaging jinchuuriki here." Naruto says while Kyuubi just stares at him.

" **If you just listen for a minute and let me help you, this can be a lot quicker**." Kyuubi replied and Naruto is surprised by this.

"Wait, why do you want to help me ?" Naruto asks and Kyuubi just shrugged " **I don't want my container to be defeated by the One-tail's jinchuuriki, it would make me look bad**." He replied, **'And also**.'

 _ **Flashback**_

Hikari was with Jiraiya helping Naruto harness the Kyuubi's chakra, and Naruto was passed out from chakra exhaustion, "The Kyuubi is being stubborn, maybe if we throw him off a cliff." Jiraiya was saying until Hikari hit him on the head with his sword's scabbard, "No Jiraiya, there has to be another way, besides what would Kushina do if she found out about this in heaven." Hikari asked with a smirk.

And Jiraiya got a cold feeling like he's not safe as soon as he dies, "OK okay, we won't do that, but what else can we do ?" Jiraiya asks with his arms crossed.

Hikari the walks towards Naruto and kneels next to him, "Hey Jiraiya I saw some women bathing in a lake not far from here." Hikari told him and Jiraiya's eyes widened and gained a perverted smile and left leaving Hikari and Naruto alone.

Hikari shakes his head 'Perverted idiot' and turns his attention to the unconscious Naruto and puts two fingers on his forehead concentrating, then he finds himself in Naruto's mind, he also sees the cage that hold the Kyuubi and turns around thinking, "So this is the jail, and then where is the jailor?" Hikari asks and then hears a dark laugh.

He turns around and see a giant fox with nine tails laying on his belly, "So you must be the Kyuubi" Hikari states not intimidated by the demon.

" **And you are my container's master**." Kyuubi replies giving of a lot of killer intent trying to scare the human, but Hikari doesn't flinch.

" **So how did you get here, and what do you want** ?" Kyuubi asked "I want to ask you to give Naruto your chakra, and on how I got here it doesn't matter." Hikari said.

And the Kyuubi just stares at him " **Why should I do that, the brat has done nothing to earn my respect, much less my chakra**." He said and Hikari just walked into the cage and jumped into one of his paws and looked at him in the eyes.

"You sense it too, don't you?" Hikari asks the demon, and Kyuubi raises an eyebrow, "The potential he has to be a great ninja." Hikari continued.

"All he needs is guidance, and help from his friends and teachers, you don't have to answer now just remember this." Hikari said and Kyuubi was curious about what he was about to say.

"One day he's going to get rid of that hatred inside of you and he will succeed." Hikari says staring right into the Kyuubi's eye.

" **And what makes you so sure of that** ?" Kyuubi asks not believing what Hikari has said, and the man just shrugged, "To be honest it's a gut feeling." He replied and he jumps out of the cage and walks not before saying "Just think about it Kyu, one day you will need each other." And Hikari disappeared leaving the nine-tails to his own thoughts.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto looks at the Kyuubi with a impatient face, "Why did you bring me here, I have to go save the village." Naruto yells.

" **I can give you some of my chakra so you can face the jinchuuriki head on**." Kyuubi said, and Naruto just nodded deciding to take the help.

 _ **Outside of Naruto's mind**_

Naruto woke to see Sasuke stabbing Gaara with his Chidori and Gaara punching him away, 'Wait where is Sakura ?' Naruto thinks and turns to see Sakura trapped in a big hand of sand, feeling the power of the Kyuubi in his veins but not losing any control.

Sasuke was in so much pain with both the curse mark and the punch and now was falling to his death until he felt someone grab him and place him next to Sakura, he turned to see Naruto but his whiskers were much thicker and his eyes were red and slits, "Naruto?" Sasuke said confused about his comrades new look "No time to explain Sasuke, listen you stay here and protect Sakura, I'll handle Gaara." Naruto told him.

"NO Naruto, you can't fight him he's to powerful he'll kill you." Sasuke yelled and Naruto turned his back to him, "He and I are the same Sasuke, one day you will understand." Naruto said and he leaps towards Gaara and throwing several kunais at him, but Gaara blocked them with his arm.

"COME ON LET ME PROVE MY EXISTENCE." Gaara yells as he launches sand shurikens at Naruto but Naruto makes several shadow clones and they spread out.

The first two kick Gaara in the chin launching him skywards "Uzu." The clones yelled and the next batch of clones hit Gaara in the stomach sending him higher, "Maki." The other clones yells, and a barrage of Narutos kick and punch Gaara endlessly, "NARUTO BARRAGE." All the Narutos yelled as they finished their combo with kicking Gaara into the ground hard.

Gaara then started to growing into a giant racoon made of sand, Naruto tried to get to Gaara but the sand kept getting in his way, as soon as the transformation was complete Gaara was seen from the waist up on top of a racoon with blue marks all over its body, it was the One-tail racoon, Shukaku.

Sasuke was looking at the tailed beast feeling weak and small, clenching his hands 'I need more power.' Sasuke was thinking.

Naruto was standing on top of a tall tree, the Kyuubi's chakra still surging through him 'Kyuubi I have an idea but I will need a lot of you're chakra.' Naruto said in thought.

" **I see what your plan is Naruto, but I must warn you that after this you will be exhausted of chakra.** " The Kyuubi replied, and Naruto nodded then he bit his thumb drawing some blood and went through hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu." Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand on the floor and smoke poofed up the place and in its place was a dark orange toad with a scar on its left eye, along with a blue jacket, with a tanto and a smoking pipe fitting his size.

"What am I doing here Naruto?" The toad said as he took a puff of his pipe, "Sorry Bunta, but I need your help with this rampaging beast." Naruto explained while pointing at the racoon.

Gamabunta narrowed his eyes and looked at Naruto, "Sorry kid I don't see you as my summoner yet, as I said after we drink I will see you as that." Bunta says and Naruto growls "Fine I'll ask for help from another summon." Naruto exclaimed and he bit his thumb again but he wiped it on his right hand and jumped of the toad and stuck his hand out, "Summoning Jutsu: Fox Contact." Naruto screamed, summoning a giant white fox with 4 tails.

"Ah Naruto, what is the problem that it needed me being summoned today ?" The fox was female and she saw the tailed beast rampaging, "Oh I see." And she turns to see Bunta sitting there, "Gamabunta, I see now why Naruto summoned me here." The fox said.

"Thank you for this Katara." Naruto said on top of her head, 'Now I see why Hikari-sensei wanted me to have two contracts.' Naruto thought.

Gaara who was being patient and found the interaction amusing, was making his move, "Now to destroy you all Sleeping Possum Jutsu." Gaara yelled out and he fell asleep letting the demon take over.

"YEAH HAHA, I'M OUT." Shukaku yelled out and, the beast then looked at the two summons, "Great he's looking at us, fine kid I'll help you out this time but don't think this changes anything." Gamabunta said to Naruto while unsheathing his tanto.

"Your method of choosing a new summoner is inappropriate." Katara said as she got ready to pounce.

While the summons were talking Naruto was examining the situation, thanks to Hikari-sensei's training, he saw Gaara asleep on top of the racoon, "Hey if I wake up Gaara would that put a stop to this ?" Naruto asked.

And it was Gamabunta who replied "Yes wake up the medium and the transformation should collapse." "Should?" Naruto yelled not entirely convinced.

Gamabunta didn't answer but leaped towards the beast trying to cut its arms off and Katara charged towards them and used her tails to keep Shukaku from trashing, "HEY LET ME GO YOU DAMN FOX." Shukaku screamed and threw Katara away from him as Gamabunta leaps to her side.

"You okay ?" Bunta asks Katara and she stands, "Only bruises, but don't worry I'm not out yet." She replied, Naruto who was on top of Bunta, came up with a plan, it was stupid and dramatic, but where would the fun be if it wasn't.

"Hey guys I have a plan." Naruto said, "Well good brat might want to tell us quick, because Shukaku is charging towards us." Bunta said and pointed at the beast who was indeed making his way towards them, so Naruto told them his plan and Katara said "Well it's a good strategy, but risky."

Naruto just shrugged, "Probably, but I am sure it will work so you guys with me ?" Naruto asked, and Gamabunta nodded and Katara nodded also.

Gamabunta then leaped towards Shukaku, swiping at Shukaku with his tanto cutting his arm of, but the arm regrows.

Katara then charged while Shukaku's back was turned, Naruto then jumped of Katara's head towards Gaara fist clenched ready to hit him, but the sand stopped him half way and covered him, but the Kyuubi's chakra lashed out destroying the sand.

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY." Naruto shouted as he punched Gaara in the head waking him up.

"NOO, I JUST GOT HERE." Shukaku yelled and he started to crumble apart.

Gamabunta and Katara were looking with interest "That boy has the potential, I see why Hikari wanted to train him." Katara said to Bunta, "Hehe yeah, he kinda reminds me of Minato." Bunta replied, "Well looks like our time is up see you around Gamabunta." Katara said as she poofed away and Gamabunta did the same.

Gaara was in shock, he was beaten and now he was falling towards the hard ground until he was caught by Naruto, "How...?" Gaara asked and Naruto gave him a understanding look, "I know what it's like to be alone Gaara, you and I share the same past but I have people to save me from darkness, you do too." Naruto explains.

Then Gaara's siblings arrive, "GAARA!" They scream as Temari go to his side and Kankuro was about to attack until Gaara spoke, "Kankuro enough, I have had enough." and Temari is shocked by his words 'Gaara has had enough?' Kankuro was hesitant but nodded and went to his little brother's side and helped him up.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived with kunais drawn, but Naruto stopped them, "Guys stop, let them leave." They looked at him shocked, "But Naruto." Sakura starts until Naruto gives her a looks and she stops talking.

"Uzumaki thank you for helping me understand, Temari, Kankuro, lets go home." Gaara says and the siblings leave.

"Naruto why did you let them leave?" Sasuke asked and Naruto just turned and walked past him, "As I said you will understand one day, now come on we have to head back to the village." Naruto replied as he made his way towards the village with Sakura and Sasuke in tow.

Back with the siblings Gaara was deep in thought and his brother and sister were getting worried until he said to them, "Temari, Kankuro, I'm sorry." They were surprised, but they shook it off, "It's OK Gaara." Kankoru replied as they made their way back to the sand.

 _ **Back with Naruto**_

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru arrived at the gate to see Hikari, and Kakashi standing there.

"Saw what happened out there Naruto, and I must say I am impressed." Hikari said to Naruto and he gives Hikari his foxy grin, "Thanks sensei." Naruto replied.

Sasuke was looking at the two, 'So he's the one to train Naruto, I'll demand him to train me.' Sasuke thought till he passed out from chakra exhaustion, the same with Naruto.

Kakashi just sighs "OK then Hikari and I will take Sasuke and Naruto to the hospital, you two come with." Kakashi tells the other two and Hikari picks up Naruto.

While they make their way to the hospital Hikari was thinking about Naruto's progress 'At this rate he will be the greatest of them all before he reaches 18.' Hikari thinks wondering where the road will lead him and his apprentice.

 _ **Arno: And done wow this took so long, sorry guys I was busy so I might take a lot longer to update, any who I know what you're thinking "Why are you writing short fight scenes, well let me tell you something it's not my forte but I try, so on that note I'll see you all next time**_.


	11. Chapter 8 The Unnamed Bloodline

**_Arno: Heyo I am back and with a new chapter._**

 ** _Naruto: Arno where have you been?_**

 ** _Arno: I was busy with my business, anyway where is everyone?_**

 ** _Naruto: Oh they went to the new amusement park that just opened._**

 ** _Arno: Why didn't you go ?_**

 ** _Naruto: Arno look at me I would only be able to go on the kid rides._**

 ** _Arno: Hmm you have a point, ok then I'll write this thing, I bet the readers are a little curious about the aftermath, so enjoy._**

 **Chapter 8 The Unnamed Bloodline**

It's been a week since the invasion has ended and the people of the village are starting to rebuild, funerals were held for those who have been lost, and the shinobis of the village have been training harder on their free time, well not all of them

 _ **Konoha Hospital**_

"Aww come on Hikari-sensei, why can't I leave yet?" Naruto complained to his master as he was laying in bed.

"Because Naruto, even with the Kyuubi's fast healing you still need medical attention." Hikari said to him while sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"But it's so boring here, nothing to do but lay down in a bed till I get better." Naruto replied with his arms crossed.

"Well you can read to pass the time, I'll see if I can find something that interests you, and not those perverted books Jiraiya writes." Hikari told him but then something popped up that made him wonder, "Hey Naruto, what's going on with you and that Hyuuga girl, Hinata?" He asked his student.

Naruto looked at him confused, "Hinata, well I don't know whenever I try to talk to her she gets red in the face and pass out, she always stutters, and I sometimes see her whenever I'm training." Naruto explained and Hikari already knew that Hinata had a crush on his student, but did Naruto know?

"Hey Naruto do you see Hinata as you know more than a friend?" Hikari asked him and Naruto tilts his head and Hikari face palms.

"Okay Naruto remember that crush you had on Sakura ?" Hikari asked, "Yeah and you told me to get over it." Naruto answered, Hikari nodded, "Okay then think of your crush with Sakura but the other way around, but using a shy approach and instead of Sakura in that spot think of Hinata." Hikari listed out and Naruto went into a thinking pose.

Hikari knew student was dense when it came to women, he was also when he was younger, he heard the door open and he looked to see Sakura walk in.

"Hikari can you please come and check on Sasuke-kun, the curse mark is bothering him." She said then she noticed Naruto's position, "Is Naruto okay ?" Sakura asked.

Hikari nodded and then Naruto's eyes went wide, "Hinata has a crush on me?" Naruto whispered but both occupants heard him.

"You just figured it out ?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked at her with a look of disbelief, "Wait you knew, who else knew ?" Naruto asked.

Sakura crossed her arms "Everyone knew." She said simply and Hikari snickered at his student's reaction.

Naruto had his hands on his face mumbling, "I'm so stupid" repeatedly, as this was happening Hikari sensed the chakra signature of one Hinata Hyuga walking towards the room, Naruto then looked at his master "Hikari-sensei, what am I going to do now ?" He asked, and Hikari stood up "Well Naruto that's you're problem, I'm gonna go, come on Sakura." He said walking towards the door with Sakura following.

"Wait where are you going, you can't leave me here to die of boredom!" Naruto exclaimed, and Hikari smiled and opened the door to show Hinata standing there ready to knock on the door, she blushed bright red when she saw Naruto staring at her.

Hikari let Hinata in, "H-hi Naruto-kun, I thought I would get you some lunch since I heard you don't like hospital food." Hinata said as she showed a bento box with what Hikari guessed food that she made.

"Okay then, we'll leave you two alone while we go to see Sasuke." Hikari said ignoring the pleading look Naruto was giving him.

Hikari closed the door and left with Sakura, "He'll thank me for this, one day." Hikari told Sakura as they made their way to Sasuke's room, "He's gonna try and get you back for this you know." Sakura said, "I know." Hikari replied.

They arrived at Sasuke's room and entered to see Sasuke sitting up in his bed and looking out the window, he turned as he heard the door open.

He looked at Hikari ignoring Sakura's presence, "So you're the one training the dope?" Sasuke asked Hikari.

"Yes I am, but I'm here to take a look at your-" "Train me." Hikari was cut of by Sasuke, Hikari narrowed his eyes as Sasuke glared at him.

"Excuse me?" "Why are you training the dead last, you should be training me." Sasuke snarled, Hikari crossed his arms, "I'm training him because he has potential, unlike you, you are arrogant, and bent on revenge against you're brother." Hikari answered, "SO!? NOTHING ELSE MATTERS THAN ME KILLING ITACHI, I AM AN AVENGER!" Sasuke yelled out.

Sasuke's anger activated the curse mark as it starts to spread across his face.

Hikari saw this and made two shadow clones to hold him down, "Sasuke, I will tell you three things one: you are not an avenger, I would know I have the moniker "Phantom avenger".

"Two: there are more important things than just revenge, family and friends you may have lost you're family Sasuke but at least you have friends to help you through that."

"And three: even if I did teach you, you wouldn't even be as strong as Itachi, no matter how much you train." Hikari finished and knocked Sasuke out.

Sakura was about to ask Hikari if knocking out Sasuke was necessary, but he beat her to it "Yes Sakura it was necessary, he would resist." Hikari then put his hands on the curse mark and felt Orochimaru's consciousness in it.

'I would need to get rid of this before I remove the seal.' Hikari thought, he then put his hands on his head and he entered his mind.

 _ **Sasuke's Mindscape**_

Hikari found himself in the Uchiha compound, "I'm in Sasuke's house." Hikari said as he looked towards the dinning room to see a younger Sasuke with his mother, father, and brother having dinner talking and laughing, Hikari smiled at this glad that Sasuke still had good memories.

Hikari then felt a dark presence behind him, he turned to see a big white snake with Orochimaru's face hissing at him, Hikari was disgusted by this "Orochimaru you insane bastard." Hikari whispered and activated his unnamed bloodline and used lava release to get rid of the snake.

"Ok, now that Orochimaru's presence is gone, I can get rid of that seal." Hikari said to himself and left Sasuke's mind.

 _ **Real world**_

Hikari was in the real world again his hand still on Sasuke and Sakura watching with interest, "What did you do?" She asked.

"I went into Sasuke's mind and removed Orochimaru's presence from there, now all I have to do is get rid of this mark." Hikari replied.

Hikari put both of his hands on the seal and connected the corrupted chakra with his own, "Release." Hikari said and the corrupted chakra was unleashed and lashing out everywhere, "SAKURA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Hikari yelled and Sakura nodded and left.

'Damn this chakra is so corrupted it's like it has a mind of its own, I need to make sure I don't kill Sasuke in the process.' Hikari thought but what he didn't know was that his bloodline was activated by the sudden chakra burst.

Hikari was removing the corrupted chakra but it was try to latch to Sasuke's chakra, but Hikari took his other hand and put it on Sasuke's chest latching Hikari's chakra with Sasuke's, 'Ok I can separate his chakra with the corrupted one and pull it out.' Hikari thought but then froze at one thought... Where was he going to put it ?

He looked around and saw a jar on top of the table across the room, he could convert the chakra into a liquid form using yin release, but it would take a lot of chakra, Hikari cursed he couldn't let go to get the jar or make a clone, then Kakashi barged into the room, guessing he sensed the dark chakra, "WHATS GOING ON?!" Kakashi yelled, but instead of giving an answer Hikari nodded at the jar.

"Kakashi get that jar, no time just do it." Hikari ordered and Kakashi complied and grabbed the jar and opened the lid, Hikari yanked the dark chakra out of Sasuke who was screaming in agony, he successfully removed it but not without some of Sasuke's chakra.

Hikari felt his eyes sting but he ignored it, he then converted the chakra into a liquid form and poured it into the jar, and Kakashi closed the lid.

Hikari and Kakashi were panting, for different reasons, Hikari because converting the dark chakra into liquid took a lot out of him.

Kakashi, because the density of the dark chakra, he looked at Hikari and his eyes widened in shock, "Hikari you're eyes, they-" "Yeah yeah I haven't explained it to you yet." Hikari cut him of but Kakashi was shaking his head "No its not like before." Kakashi said.

Hikari was confused, he then took a mirror from side table and looked at his reflection, he was in shock when he saw his eyes, they were still white but in addition, there were three black tomes in a sharingan like pattern.

"What the hell?" Hikari said as he deactivated his bloodline, his eyes returning to their original dark blue, Kakashi was staring at him "What is the name of that bloodline ?" He asked and Hikari shaked his head, "I never gave it a name." Hikari replied.

The door slammed open to show Hiruzen, with Tsuki and Doreiku in tow.

"What happened ?" Tsuki demand and their eyes fell on the jar with the dark chakra, "I was here so I could get rid of the curse mark so I did just that, but I had no where else to put it so I used my yin release to make the dark chakra into a liquid form." Hikari explained, Hiruzen took a closer look at Sasuke's neck to see nothing there.

"Incredible, not even my student Jiraiya could do this." Hiruzen said in awe, Hikari rolled his eyes "That pervert would rather do his "research" than learn more about sealing jutsu." Hikari said.

Doreiku was looking at the jar with curiosity, "So what are you going to do with it?" He asked, and Hikari took the jar before Doreiku could do anything.

"We have to destroy it, we can't let anyone get their hands on this." Hiruzen said, and he looked at Sasuke, "We should discuss this somewhere more private." He looked at Hikari who nodded.

Hikari gestured them to place their hands on his arms and he used Hiraishin to teleport them to the Hokage's office.

Once settled Hikari spoke, "There is something else you guys have to know." Hikari said as he activated his bloodline, "While I was removing the curse mark, my eyes felt like stinging I thought it was nothing but Kakashi said pointed it out, I think my bloodline gained the power of the sharingan." Hikari explains as he shows them his eyes.

The group was shocked, Hiruzen was trying to think of how he gained the sharingan's abilities.

"Hikari, while you were removing the curse mark, did you take some of Sasuke's chakra ?" Hiruzen asked and Hikari nodded, "I think that when you got some of Sasuke's chakra, you're bloodline took the abilities of the sharingan, at least that is my theory." He said as he took a smoke from his pipe.

Kakashi was curious "I have one question, how did you get you're bloodline in the first place ?" He asked, and Hikari gave him a dark look "That is a story I don't want to relive." Hikari looked at the hokage.

"I will train and see what I can do with this new ability." Hikari said, Hiruzen nodded "Also I am having Jiraiya go and search for my other student Tsunade, he wants to take Naruto with him, I want you to go with them, I fear that Orochimaru will pay her a visit after that stunt you pulled." Hiruzen said, "Okay Hiruzen you can count on me." Hikari told him, Hiruzen nodded and dismissed them, the four bowed and left.

Tsuki was about to leave but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Hikari "Tsuki can I talk to you ?" He asked her, Doreiku heard this and left the two alone.

"Sure Hikari-kun, what's up ?" She asked with her hand on her hip, Hikari was nervous he and Naruto had a few things in common, they feared of the unknown.

"Well I was wondering if uh you and i could go do something together ?" Hikari asked her with a small blush on his cheeks, Tsuki was the same  
"Y-you mean like a d-date ?" Tsuki asked with a little bit of a stutter.

Hikari nodded words failing him, Tsuki then smiled "Sure, how about tonight at seven, you pick the place ?" She asked, "Yeah, nothing fancy." Hikari replied.

"Ok then, well I gotta go, see ya." Tsuki said and she kissed his cheek and used a fire shunshin to leave, Hikari put his hand on the cheek and gave a big grin, then made his way towards the hospital to see how his student was doing.

 _ **Konoha Hospital**_

Hikari arrived at Naruto's and opened the door to see Naruto and Jiraiya talking, Jiraiya turned and looked at him "Hikari just the man I was looking for, I believe sensei told you about the mission ?" Jiraiya asked.

Hikari nodded "When are we leaving ?" Hikari asked the sage, "In two days, now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on my spy network." He replied and left out the window, Hikari then turned to Naruto.

"So Naruto, how was you're time with Hinata ?" Hikari asked with a smirk, Naruto blushed a deep shade of red "Nothing happened, we just talked that's all." Naruto said.

Hikari nodded his head, decided not to push any further, "So hows the Teme ?" Naruto asked about Sasuke.

"Well good news is his curse mark has been removed, and how he's doing last time I checked he was unconscious." Hikari listed out, "Sakura is probably with him as we speak."

"So Hikari-sensei what now ?" Naruto asked, Hikari stared out the window "Jiraiya told you about our mission right ?" He asked and Naruto nodded, "Well while we are searching for Tsunade, I'm going to help you perfect the Rasengan." Naruto looked confused.

"But sensei I can do the Rasengan" Naruto said, "Yes, but only with a clone, that didn't help you with Gaara didn't it, so we need to make sure you can perform the Rasengan with one hand." Hikari told Naruto who just thought of something.

"Sensei is it true that you only used speed to defeat the enemy ninjas, and save civilians ?" Naruto asked, "Yeah it's true, where did you hear that from ?" Hikari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"People are talking about it, they were also wondering who is faster, The "Yellow Flash" or The "Phantom Ninja" ?" Naruto explained.

When Hikari heard this he was starting to wonder the same thing, who was faster ? Was he faster than Minato ?

Hikari then shrugged "Well that will remain a mystery since, I can't race against him." Hikari told Naruto.

Hikari made his way towards the door but not before tossing Naruto a book, Naruto caught it and read the title "The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja ?" Naruto asked and looked at his master for an answer, "That was the first story Jiraiya ever wrote, shame it didn't sell as much then he wouldn't be writing thoes perverted novels, you're parents got your name from this book." Hikari told him before he left.

Naruto was looking at the book in wonder, 'My parents got my name from this book ?' Naruto thought, he opened the book and started to read it.

 _ **Hikari's apartment**_

It was almost seven and Hikari was getting ready for his date with Tsuki, he decided that they would go to the sushi place to eat, he was wearing the same thing but without the gauntlets, his sword, and his headband.

He left his apartment, went next door and knocked, after a few minutes the door opened and Hikari sucked in a sharp breath, she was wearing a grey skirt that went till her knees, a white blouse with a beige jacket and her hair was done in a pony tail, he normally saw her in her ninja attire, seeing her like this now was very different.

She gave him a smile, "Hikari-kun you're right on time, so shall we ?" She asked and Hikari nodded dumbly, she closed her door and made their way towards the sushi restaurant.

They arrived at their destination, they ordered their food and waited, "You know, I thought you didn't want to be anymore than friends." Tsuki told Hikari.

Hikari was confused by this "What made you think that ?" He asked her, Tsuki gave him a sad look "Hikari before we became travelling ninjas, while you were training under Hiro-sensei, I was trying to gain you're attention but you never gave me the time and day." Tsuki said, "Even after the "Iwa-Kiri blood rain" I kept on trying but you only saw me as a friend." Hikari gave her symphonic look.

"Tsuki, I do like you, the only reason I was like that was because Hiro-sensei made me dedicate all my time into training, before he died he told me live my life the way I want to but I was blinded by revenge." Hikari explained "After I came back from my trip, I kept my distance because I thought you and Doreiku were a thing."

Tsuki had a no expression in the first few seconds, then she stepped on Hikari's foot hard, Hikari suppressed a yelp but couldn't help but wince at the pain, "You baka, me and Doreiku ?" She hissed, "Doreiku was only comforting me because you were going on you're "expeditions" and coming back half-dead." Hikari nodded in understanding gritting his teeth.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence, after thirty minutes Hikari broke it "Tsuki-chan, I'm sorry for misunderstanding the situation." Tsuki started to blush at the fact that he added chan to her name.

She gave him a small smile "It's okay Hikari-kun, you were a dense idiot back then." She told him, "So what am I know ?" Hikari asked her.

Tsuki thought about it for a moment, "You're no longer dense, but you're still a idiot." She said and Hikari became depressed, "Tsuki-chan is so mean." He said and Tsuki was giggling at his antics.

After they ate they made their way home, "I had a good time Hikari." "Yeah we should do this again sometime." Hikari replied.

They stopped in the hallway, "Well I have a mission to the sand for political reasons, I'll see you when you get back, bye Hikari." Tsuki said as she closed her door.

Hikari was sad that the date ended, he went inside his room took of his clothes and put on his sleep wear, he laid down on his bed thinking hard, 'I should really name my bloodline, I can't leave it unnamed forever.' he thought.

He closed his eyes and focused, one word was in his mind 'Kōjinnogan' he opened his eyes and the newly named bloodline activated.

 ** _Arno: So what do you think ? Should I change the name or keep it, and for the NaruHina it's still gonna happen, the secondary pairing is Hikari and Tsuki, I am keeping it that way, I'll update the second chapter as soon as I can so ill see ya later._**


	12. Chapter 9 The Search for Tsunade

**_Arno: Heyo I'm back with a new chapter, in this one Hikari is going with Jiraiya and Naruto to go search for Tsunade, and there is a surprise in the end._**

 ** _Naruto: I'm excited, I get to show granny who's boss._**

 ** _Tsunade: What was that you brat ?!_**

 ** _Naruto: Eep don't hurt me._**

 ** _Arno: Well Naruto you just screwed up big time. I'll write this thing, Enjoy._**

 **Chapter 9: The Search for Tsunade**

Jiraiya, Hikari, and Naruto left Konoha to search for the Slug Sannin three days ago, we see them resting around a campfire in the middle of the night.

"So Pervy Sage where are we going to find this Tsunade lady?" Naruto asked Hikari coughed to cover a laugh, Jiraiya gained a tick mark from being called something so disrespectful.

He punched Naruto over the head "Damn it Gaki, don't call me that or else people will think I'm actually a pervert." He shouted, Naruto and Hikari gave him a blank look, "You are a pervert." They said in sync.

Jiraiya huffed and crossed his arms, Naruto turned to Hikari "So Hikari-sensei I have been meaning to ask, what does you're bloodline do exactly?" He asked Jiraiya looked interested.

Hikari sighs "Well my Kōjinnogan, it gives me the abilities to use all the elemental ninjutsu like fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth with ease. And it allows me to combine some of those elements and create sub elements, like lava, ice, scorch, etc." Hikari explained, "It also gives me unimaginable speed but I need fast reflexes, I also found out that if I take the chakra of a ninja with a bloodline then I will gain the said bloodlines abilities, there is more to the Kōjinnogan that I don't know about." Hikari finished.

Jiraiya was alittle sceptical, but he heard from his sensei that Hikari was able to run at speeds that made Minato look like he was in slow motion, and that he was able to use crystal release.

Naruto was looking at his master with admiration "But how did you get you're Kōjinnogan ?" Naruto asked.

Hikari looked at Naruto with a emotionless stare, "I made a choice." Was all he said, Naruto tilted his head in confusion "What kind of choice sensei ?" He asked.

"One that I had make or I would get my friends killed." Hikari replied in a sad tone.

Jiraiya stood up "Well that's enough questions for tonight, I suggest we get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow." He said and walk towards his tent, Naruto and Hikari did the same.

 _ **The next morning**_

The three were on the road again, Jiraiya was in front while Naruto was behind trying to do the Rasengan in one hand and Hikari was watching his progress.

"Naruto you really need to work on your chakra control." Hikari said while shaking his head, Naruto looked at him with anger "Don't blame me, it's because of the furball I don't have good control." Naruto yelled and went back to his task.

Hikari walked to Jiraiya's side "How far till the nearest town?" He asked the sannin, "The nearest town is not far, it will take ten minutes to get there once we do I'll ask around and see if I find out where Tsunade is." Jiraiya replied.

Then they heard Naruto scream out "PERVY SAGE, SENSEI, LOOK I GOT IT! I GO-" but was cut of by a small boom, they turned to see Naruto on the floor smoke coming out of his clothes.

"My guess, he was able to do it for a short time but he couldn't keep it up and it back fired." Hikari said and Jiraiya nodded and walked towards Naruto.

He looked down at the unconscious blond, "Hey Gaki wake up" he said kicked Naruto but he didn't respond, Hikari sighed "Hang on, I'll wake him. Naruto, THERES RAMEN HERE AND ITS GETTING MARRIED TO SASUKE." He yelled and Naruto was up and looking around in panic.

"WHERE, WHERE IS THAT TEME SO I CAN KILL HIM FOR STEALING RAMEN FROM ME." Naruto screamed and had a rabid look.

Jiraiya sweat dropped at this. "This Gaki and his weird addiction." He whispered, Hikari remained the same, calm and collected... No actually he was on the floor laughing.

"Haha N-naruto, I lied but the look on your face was priceless haha." Hikari said in between laughs, Naruto looked at his master in rage "Damn you sensei I was having a wonderful dream, until you ruined it." Naruto exclaimed.

Hikari calmed down and they continued to make their way towards the town.

They arrived and saw that the town was having a festival. Jiraiya then turned to his companions, "Okay first we book a hotel room, then we go around asking for Tsunade." He said, then turned his attention to a very pretty woman who made a 'come here' gesture with her index finger.

Jiraiya's perverted side came into play, with a perverted grin he said quickly "Change of plans Hikari you take Naruto and get a room, and ask around, don't wait up." He left leaving some cash.

Hikari sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Perverted idiot, Naruto can you go and get a room, I'll go and see if I can get some info." He told his apprentice, Naruto nodded and left to find a hotel, Hikari felt something odd about that woman, he went into a bar the best place for information, but failed to see the crow on one of the buildings.

Naruto was relaxing in the hotel room waiting for either Hikari or Pervy Sage to show up. "Man it's so boring and i can't practice my technique either." He said to himself, there was a knock on the door.

He immediately thought it was Hikari, he got up and opened the door to see two men in black cloaks with red clouds, one of them looked like a shark, the other looked like Sasuke but older.

Naruto knew who the man was, Itachi Uchiha. "So this is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Itachi ?" The shark man asked his partner.

Itachi ignored him, "Naruto Uzumaki ?" He asked the blond and Naruto nodded "We need you to come with us peacefully." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"ITACHI!" A voice screamed out, they turned to see Sasuke who was huffing like he ran all the way.

Kisame grinned "Who's this Itachi, he looks just like you." He asked the older Uchiha.

"He is my younger brother." Itachi replied, Sasuke started to go through hand signs "I have hated you, distaste you, I have been training hard ever since that night, this is the day that you die! **CHIDORI.** " He cried out and charged at Itachi with his jutsu.

Kisame then turned to Naruto who was too busy looking at the encounter, he lifted his huge bandaged sword and swung at Naruto, time then started to slow, in a black flash Hikari appeared and parried the incoming slash with his sword.

Kisame's surprised eyes met Hikari's glaring ones. Hikari kicked Kisame in the gut multiple time and gave a chakra enhanced upper cut to the face sending Kisame flying back.

Itachi had Sasuke pinned against the wall and used his mangekyou sharingan on him, he turned to see his partner on the ground and Hikari coming at him with his sword.

Itachi got a kunai from his sleeve and blocked Hikari's attack, "So we meet again, Phantom Ninja." Itachi said, Hikari said nothing but then activated his Kōjinnogan sensing a genjutsu.

Hikari smirked "Nice try Itachi putting me in a genjutsu won't work." He said, Hikari sensed Kisame behind him ready to strike, using his speed to get out of the way.

He appeared beside Naruto who was in a defensive stance, Itachi then went through hand signs " **Fire Style phoenix flower jutsu**." Itachi said, and shot multiple fireballs towards the duo.

Hikari narrowed and went through hand signs if his own, his kōjinnogan glowing brightly, " **Frozen** **Hellfire Jutsu** " he said and blew a strong stream of blue fire towards the black flames.

The two jutsus met and the blue fire was freezing the fire, Itachi was surprised by this, "Kisame we're leaving." Itachi said to his partner, he looked at the wall and black fire erupted burning a way out, Kisame was not happy but understood the reason.

He turned to Hikari, "We will clash again Nakada, I promise you that." He followed Itachi out.

Hikari frowned and looked at Naruto who was hiding inside of the room, "Sensei why did you tell me to hide I could of helped." Naruto asked.

Hikari didn't answer but he sensed someone running towards their location fast, just then Maito Gai appeared and was about to kick Hikari, " **Dynamic Entry**." He yelled but Hikari poured chakra into his arm and caught the kick.

Gai was awestruck at this action, no one has ever caught his Dynamic Entry especially without even looking.

Hikari looked at Gai "What's going on Gai ?" He asked, "Well Itachi Uchiha and his partner were in Konoha looking for Naruto, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and I tried to fight them but. Itachi put Kakashi in a coma, we took him to the hospital but when Sasuke heard that his brother was back he took of and went looking for him." Gai explained.

Hikari nodded and looked at the unconscious Sasuke "He did the same thing to Sasuke." He said and turned back to the man "Gai take Sasuke back to Konoha." He ordered, Gai nodded and picked up Sasuke.

"I will see you back in Konoha my youthful comrade." Gai said and gave Hikari a good guy pose and left.

Naruto was looking at the blue fire that was extinguishing the red fire, "Hey sensei what was that jutsu?" Naruto asked, "That Naruto was one of the powers of the Kōjinnogan, as I said I can create new elements. This jutsu was a mixture of water and wind making it ice." Hikari replied.

Naruto was confused, "But Sensei you named the jutsu **Frozen Hellfire** why?" Naruto asked.

Hikari chuckled "Naruto have you ever heard the term "It's so cold it burns."?" He asked and Naruto nodded.

"Well when I launched the jutsu, I added a bit of yin release in the mix to make it look like fire." Hikari said, "It's kind of complicated so I'll tell you about it another time.".

Then smoke appeared, when it cleared it showed Jiraiya with an unconscious women on his shoulder. He was about to speak when he saw that it was only Hikari and Naruto there.

They both sweat drop, "Uh Jiraiya sorry to say this, but your twenty minutes late." Hikari said and Jiraiya sulks in a corner.

After explaining everything to the toad sage, and Jiraiya telling them that Tsunade was last seen in Tanzaku Town, the next day they set of towards their destination.

Days have passed and the trio are close to their destination, "SENSEI LOOK I DID IT!" Naruto yelled and Hikari looks to see Naruto with a perfect Rasengan in hand.

Jiraiya smiles, "Good work Gaki. I'm impressed with how long it took you to perfect that technique." He says, "But now we have to focus on the task at hand, and that is finding Tsunade." The two nodded then all three's stomachs began to rumble.

"Uh we will do that after lunch agreed ?" Hikari asked and the other two nodded and went around the town looking for a restaurant.

They entered a restaurant and while Jiraiya was looking for a place to sit he found something else. "Tsunade?!" He exclaimed.

Hikari looked to see a women with brown eyes, blonde hair that are tied in two loose ponytails, a violet diamond shape mark in her forehead. She was wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she was wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants, and wears open-toed, black strap sandals.

Along with a dark haired women in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels, she also had a pig in her arms.

The blonde seemed to be drunk judging from the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" She asked, Jiraiya sat across from her "Well looking for you to be honest." He said chuckling.

'So this is Tsunade Senju, from what Jiraiya told me she left because her brother and her lover died and she couldn't handle the grief.' Hikari thought. He turned to the dark haired woman, 'And this must be Shizune her apprentice.'

She looked at Naruto and Hikari, "And who are the brats ?" She asked, said "brats" gained tick marks.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya said pointing at Naruto, "And this is Hikari Nakada." He finished, gesturing to Hikari.

Tsunade was studying Hikari with interest. 'This is the Phantom Ninja? He doesn't look that tough.' she thought, she then turned to Naruto 'The son of Minato and Kushina, he looks just like his father.' she turned to Jiraiya with a stern look, "So what do you want Jiraiya ?" She asked.

Jiraiya smiled "Always straight to business with you Tsunade, alright Sensei sent me to come and get you, he wants you to become the fifth Hokage." He explained.

She kept her stern look, "I decline." She said "The Hokages were fools, especially the fourth." She then felt strong killer intent coming from Hikari and Naruto, Hikari had his head down and fist clenched, Naruto was glaring at Tsunade with his slit eyes.

The killer intent was so strong that people were fainting from the pressure, Shizune was having a hard time breathing, even Jiraiya was sweating.

Hikari raised his head to show that his Kōjinnogan was activated, and had flame like mark around his eyes, he was glaring at the drunk woman.

Naruto decided to speak, "What makes you think you can talk crap about the hokages." He asked, she scoffed, "What I am saying is true, the hokages are just idiots, giving up their lives for the village." "Does that include the people who wanted to become Hokage ?" Hikari asked with a raised eyebrow.

She just turned her head. Naruto had enough and he charged at her, but was stopped by Jiraiya.

"Let me at her, I'll show her not to disrespect the title Hokage." He yelled waving his arms around making a complete fool out of himself.

Hikari was angry but kept his composure, Tsunade was taking Naruto's threats as a challenge.

"So you think you can fight me brat?" Tsunade asked, "You bet your ass I can, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, Tsunade smirked, "Then let's take this outside." She said and stood up, "Tsunade-sama, wait please don't do this." Shizune was saying trying to stop her.

Hikari and Jiraiya shook their heads, "This is not gonna end well." Jiraiya said, "No kidding." Hikari replied, as they went outside.

Tsunade and Naruto were starting to fight, Naruto had a slight advantage since Tsunade was drunk, it won't help him a whole lot. Shizune was in the sidelines worried about a genin fighting a sannin.

Hikari stood next to Shizune, "Don't worry if something happens I'll step in." Hikari said and she looked at him like he was crazy, "What do you mean, you can't fight Tsunade-sama she's a sannin."

Hikari snickered. "Tell me Shizune, have heard of the 'Iwa-Kiri blood rain'?" He asked her and she nodded and her eyes widened "You mean that-" she was cut of by the sound of a spiralling sphere.

Hikari looked to see that Naruto is charging at Tsunade with a Rasengan, and Tsunade was going to use her monstrous strength. "Okay now that's going to far." He used his speed to push Naruto out of the way and catch Tsunade's punch, there was a small shock wave and Tsunade was surprised but snapped out of it and went for another hit, but Hikari caught it also.

Tsunade was trying to over power him but it was like he was draining her chakra. She had no choice but to yield, as she did so she turned to Jiraiya.

"How could you teach that kid such a technique. Only the fourth and you could use the Rasengan." She was saying, "Don't forget me." Hikari said she turned and saw Hikari with a perfect Rasengan in hand.

She huffed, "That doesn't mean anything he can't perfect the Rasengan." She stubbornly said, Jiraiya was about to say something but Hikari stopped him.

"And what if he does ?" Hikari asked, she started to laugh. "Then I'll give him my necklace." She said as she took a necklace from her neck, Shizune started to protest.

"But Tsunade-sama that's you're grandfather's." She said and this got Hikari's attention. "And if he doesn't ?" He asked, "Then he gives me all the money he has, and give up his dream of becoming Hokage." She replied, "Okay then I bet that after Naruto wakes up and makes a perfect Rasengan, then you come back to Konoha with us and give Naruto your necklace, and if he can't you can take his and my money and he will give up his dream. Deal?" Hikari asked with his hand out, Tsunade smirked she shook his hand "Deal."

Hikari smirked as he heard Naruto waking up from the crash. "Sorry about that Naruto, but you were going to far." Hikari scolded and Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, Tsunade and I have made a bet, if we win, she comes back with us to Konoha and she gives you the necklace of the Shodaime Hokage." He got exited, but I put my hand up. "But if we lose, we give her all our money and you have to give up you're dream as Hokage." He then started to rant.

"WHAT THE HELL SENSEI!?" He yelled, Hikari calmed him, "Naruto calm down all you have to do to win is to make a perfect Rasengan." He said and Naruto just said "Oh" which confused Tsunade and Shizune, and Jiraiya had a shit eating grin.

Naruto held out his palm and created a perfect Rasengan, shocking Tsunade and her apprentice, Jiraiya was laughing his ass off at their shocked expressions. Hikari looked at Tsunade with a 'I told you so' expression.

Tsunade was shocked to the core, here was a genin and he was able to create a perfect Rasengan like it was nothing.

She turned to Hikari, "You knew he could do it, why didn't you tell me?" Tsunade asked, Hikari shrugged "You had no faith. Now about that deal?" She just sighed, "Well a deal is a deal. I'll come with you, and here." She took of her necklace and tossed it to Naruto who caught it, she gave him a smile "You earned it." Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

Hikari was giving him a thumbs up which Naruto returned.

"Kukuku, my my, I think I came right on time." A voice said, they turned to see Orochimaru with Kabuto, his right hand man at his side, "Orochimaru what are you doing here ?" Tsunade asked sober.

"I came here hoping you could heal my arms, but it seems that it will have to wait, right Nakada." He said with a creepy smile.

Hikari was glaring at the snake sannin, 'Can this get any worse ?' he thought, he then felt a strong presence behind them.

He turned to see a man in a cloak that cover his body, but he could see the glowing white eyes from behind the hood. 'Damn I had to say it.' Hikari cursed.

"Hello Hikari, it's been awhile hasn't it ?" The man asked Hikari, Orochimaru was starting to tremble at the man's presence, "Who are you, and what do you want ?" He demanded.

The man chuckled, "What I want is of no concern to you, but if you want to know who I am, you can call me by one name." He then took off his hood showing his face, he had medium cut shaggy black hair, pale skin, with an evil smile, and his eyes were pure white, around them was a black pigment.

"Yami no Seirei."

 ** _Arno: Woo that's done, now what do you think? I added a new enemy he's as strong as Hikari that's all I'm giving you, Anyway I'm gonna try and update as soon as I can, See ya later_**


	13. Omake

**Omake**

(Takes place a year before chapter one)

Hikari was traveling outside the land of lightning thinking about who could be strong enough to train him.

"Man this sucks I need to be stronger, I can't count on my bloodline to get me out of tough situations." He said to himself, then he saw a scroll on the floor with a note.

'Huh what's a scroll doing in a place like this ?' he picked up the note and read it.

*To whomever finds this, This is a summoning scroll it will teleport you to a place where a powerful being will train you, after you are done destroy the scroll, all you have to do is pour some chakra into it, good luck.

P.s. Obey the pecking order*

Hikari looks at the note that at the scroll and a grin grows on his face, "Finally someone who can train me." He opens the scroll to find a very complicated seal array. "Jeez this is some serious sealing, so just add chakra huh." Hikari wondered and pour chakra into the scroll then Hikari with the scroll vanished in a poof of smoke.

 _ **Kami's lookout (Yeah I know what you're thinking)**_

Hikari found himself in front of a beautiful palace, "Whoa where am I ?" Hikari asked and looks at the garden to see a very beautiful women, he rolls up the scroll and walks over to her.

"Excuse me can you tell me where I am ?" Hikari asked her and she stands up and turns to him and glares, "How did you get here ?" She asked, Hikari was frozen stiff but was able to speak.

"I found a summoning scroll in the middle of the forest and I found myself here." He replied and her glare faded and he was able to move again. "Ahh so you found the scroll, and you want to be trained." She said and Hikari nodded.

"Well okay then let me introduce myself, I am Kami and you are ?" She asked and Hikari's eyes widened, one thought was crossed his mind 'I thought Kami was a guy.' Kami gained a tick mark and punched him over the head.

"Do I have to be a man to be god ?" She hissed and Hikari was shaking in fear and pain. "No no, I'm sorry Kami-sama I just presumed." He was saying while holding his head.

She just sighs, "It's alright, your name ?" She asked again. "Hikari Nakada." He replied.

She nodded "Well look I can't train you because I'm very busy, but I know someone who can." She said. "Mr. Popo." She called out and small black man appeared who was wearing a marron vest, white baggy pants with a white cloth wrapped around his head.

"You called ?" He asked with a creepy smile. "Yes, this man, Hikari Nakada found the scroll so you will train him, am I understood." She looked at him, "Yes Kami." Mr. Popo replied and stared at Hikari that made him get shivers up his spine.

"Good I will leave him to you." She said and left.

Mr. Popo and Hikari stared at each other for a what seemed to be like hours. "Alright maggot, time for me to teach you the pecking order." Hikari remembered what the letter said and paid attention.

"Theres you, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, Mr. Popo's stool, Kami, and Popo. Any questions ?" He asked, "Yeah wha-" Hikari was about to ask but was cut of by a bitch slap.

"Alright, let us begin."

Hikari felt like the next few months was gonna be hell.

 _ **Three months later**_

Kami, Mr. Popo and Hikari were saying their goodbyes. "You have grown stronger Nakada, I wish you luck on your goal." Kami said and Hikari bowed "Thank you Kami-sama." He said and was teleported back to the normal world.

"... I like that kid." Mr. Popo said.

Back in the elemental nations

Hikari was back in the place where he found the scroll, speaking of which.

He took the scroll and burned it, "Never again." He said as he went back to traveling.

 ** _Arno: Heyo its me and I hope you liked it I know it's short but I wanted to write this so, I will try and upload the next chapter soon so see ya later_**


	14. Poll (Read please)

Heyo It's Arno and I have something I need help with I want to give a name to Hikari's Rival and the name in episode 9 is just a title so Just go to my profile and vote and I'll choose the name with the most votes, or you can comment. The next chapter will probably take longer so just a heads up, anyway see yea later


End file.
